A World Apart
by Sarah2422
Summary: When Sarah Brensin an Irish Actress meets Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers, something changes in their lives. But can they live a world apart?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Brensin was just your typical everyday 18 year old. Except for one major difference. She was possibly the most famous actress to ever come off the small island of Ireland. Oh and another thing, she was an orphan. Her parents had died in a car crash just 6months ago. Things had never been the same.

_Sarahs Pov_

_Damn these stupid reporters! _I mean seriously, don't they ever get tired of following my every move! I was in the Hilton Hotel beside Dublin Airport, lounging in the reception area, waiting for a very important meeting I had in like 5minutes. Whilst waiting I was being interviewed by the Irish Independent, the leading newspaper in the country. I really should be concentrating on this interview more, but I was so damn hungover!

Interviewer: So sarah, tell us, what are you doing here in the Hilton today?

"I'm actually attending a meeting with some executives and producers from America."

Interview: Oh very exciting, so any plans for when you finish the current season of "The Land of Dreams"?

"Well as you know, the show has been a huge stepping stone for my career, I've been apart of the cast now for over three years, and I think its time to move on, but who knows. I've been offered some great parts in sitcoms in the States, but nothing has completely taken my fancy yet, lets just wait and see what happens"

Interviewer: Well, being the highest paid actress in Ireland, do you actually feel the need to move to America?

"Its not at all about the money, I have more than I could ever have imagined, but I have nothing holding me here…….." or no-one I thought

Interviewer: The tabloids were all over you last week for being spotted out with your co-star Steven Dooley, any truth in the rumours of an on and off screen romance?

I cringed at the question, Jason and I were barely friends, I had simply gotten a cab with him home from an awards show, what was the big deal. I had to speak well of him though, he was my co-star after all… I smiled, knowing the interviewer was observing my every move. "Steven and I are simply good friends, he plays my long term boyfriend on the show, so naturally we have formed a bond, purely platonic though….purely platonic!" I repeated to emphasise my point.

Just as the interviewer was about to ramble out some more tedious questions for me to answer, a massive roar of screams came from behind me. Literally like 100 girls came crashing into the reception area of the hotel, screaming bloody murder. I looked at the interviewer who's face was as astounded as mine. I slowly rose from my seat, still feeling the after effects of last nights late boozing session. I wanted to see what was causing these girls to go crazy, they were making my head ache ten times worse, and I wasn't at all happy about it.

I somehow managed to end up in the middle of the hoards of girls, with cameras flashing all around me. This was getting seriously ridiculous. Usually I can handle a lot of attention, but this wasn't even for me, and it bothered me.

All of a sudden the screams got louder and people started pushing everywhere. I got whacked in the back of the head by god knows what and that's the last thing I remember for the best part of an hour.

_Joes POV_

She was waking up, I could see her eyes fluttering. After the paparrazzi camera had hit her in the head, big rob had grabbed her and brought her up to our room. She was now laying on our couch with a wet cloth on her head.

Jesus she was beautiful, mid-length chesnut brown hair, quite tall, maybe 5'9, a slim figure, with curves in all the right places. I had yet too see her eyes though, that would determine it all. Fuck it, I'm a sick freak, the poor girl is lying unconscious and I'm here checking her out!

As if she was reading my mind, I saw her eyes slowly open and then I knew that the girl was possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her eyes were the bluest of the blue, like nothing I had encountered before.

She looked shocked, possibly even frightened, so I thought I should snap out of my stupidness and explain the situation. "Ehhhhhh hey there, don't be scared, you got hit by a camera downstairs in reception and our bodygaurd brought you up here, there's some reporter dude aswel, says he's with you, how are you feeling??" I waited for an answer. She just stared blankly at me, like I was crazy. "My names Joe by the way"

_Sarahs POV_

Ok so I should be thinking "what the fuck am I doing in some strange hotel room with some weird guy" but all I can muster up to think is "oh my god that is the most amazingly gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my life and at this point, I don't even care if he has kidnapped me." Lame I know

As a million thoughts run through my mind, the boy with the raven locks and tanned skin starts babbling away, but all I head him say is "My names Joe by the way"

"Sarah" was my simple reply. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sarahs POV_

Almost instantly after Joe smiled, my brain snapped back into reality! "OH MY GODDDDDDDD" I screamed. "shit shit shit shit" I yelled at him. I don't think he was expecting my sudden outburst. "Holy crap, I was supposed to be at this like REALLY important meeting agessss ago but because of you," I said pointing at him, "I'm late!"

I didn't even give this Joe guy a chance to explain further what was going on, I literally bolted from the room. I could hear him shouting after me, something about a concussion, but I really didn't give a crap. I finally found the board room I was looking for, and burst through the doors, muttering my apoligies to about 10 bored looking middle aged men.

"I'm soooooooooooo sorry about this, I had a slight accident, long story which I don't even know the half of, but believe me, I don't make a habit of being late, this is such a bad first impression, I'm seriously so sorry" I rambled. A rather plump looking american man silenced me, thank god. "Ms Brensin, its quite alright, your manager has informed us of your reliability, we knew there would be a good explanation for this, so lets get started with this meeting. As your manager has hopefully informed you, ABC network has been following your career for quite some time. At this point, the network is extremely interested in creating a brand new show, with you as the lead character. A number of pilots are in the process of being written at the moment, and we would love for you to take a read of them. This could be a very exciting opportunity for you."

It was true my manager had told me that ABC had been following my career, but this was just mind blowing. They wanted me to have my own show?! This was crazy. "wow" I whispered. "I've actually been looking for a good excuse to leave my current tv show, and I think I just found it. Send me the scripts as soon as there completed. I have a great feeling about this" I smiled.

After a few more minutes of small talk, I was readying myself to leave, my head still pounding from both a hangover, and a concussion. As I was leaving, the main executive who had been talking for the most part, extended his hand to me, "I do believe I know your name Sarah, but you don't know mine, I'm Kevin Jonas Snr, but you can call me Mr Jonas," the nice man spoke. I smiled at his pleasantness, it wasn't easy to come by in the entertainment industry. We both continued to walk about the door, into the large corridor of the hotel when we heard a yell from behind us.

_Joes POV_

Me and Nick were walking down towards the boardroom where we knew dad would be. It was like 5pm at this stage, and I hadn't eaten since 4! I think an hour is the longest ive EVER gone without food. Oh dear. I was still thinking about that girl Sarah from earlier that day, but the hunger was overshadowing any other feelings. Nick nudged me, signaling he had seen dad. Thank god. He was right ahead of us, talking to someone. "Yo dad, I'm famished here!!" I yelled at him. He whipped his head around to stare at me, at the same time the girl did. Oh My God

_Sarahs POV_

Oh great. There he was. The beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent creation of a human being that nearly made me miss the most important meeting of my life. I was trying my best to give him an evil glare, but I'm sure I could feel my face smiling! Damn stupid face! Wait! Did he just call Mr Jonas, Dad?

I looked between Joe, and who I'm presuming is his brother, and Mr Jonas. Right ok, so the man who holds my future career in his hands, is the father of the boy I'm trying severly hard to hate. Damn Damn Damn. Then Mr Jonas started to speak to his presumed sons. "Oh hi boys, good timing, I'm just finishing up this meeting. Joe, Nick, I'd like you to meet Sarah Brensin, the young lady I was telling you about earlier." He pointed towards me. I could see Joe snigger. Why was he sniggering? He obviously wanted my fist in his face. I was trying to keep my cool as I was standing with Mr Jonas. Being the quick minded girl I am, I decided to completely ignore Joe, and extend my hand to Nick. "Nick, its great to meet you, I didn't know Mr Jonas had sons. What are you guys doing in Ireland? Got some time off from school? Havin a little vacation with the fam?" I enquired. This Nick kid was cute, in a little brother kinda way. He gave me this toothy grin and shook my hand back eagerly. "Nah, my brothers and I are actually in a band, The Jonas Brothers, we're here on concert, all around Europe actually, and its nice too meet you too Sarah," he laughed.

I have to admit, I was kinda shocked. So these kids were famous too. They better not have ego's, mine was big enough too fill the whole country, and I had no problem admitting it. I slyly glanced at Joe. His reaction was the one I wanted. He looked a little peaved that I had completely ignored him, haha, serves him right. I then made my next attack. I turned my attention towards joe, "Oh and your joe, but the back of my head with the bump on it, tells me we've already met." He wasn't expecting that one! Score!

_Joes POV_

Ouch

_Sarahs POV_

Ok he looks a little too hurt for my liking. Shit. Hold on, why did I even care, he may aswel have bludgeoned me with the camera himself. Hold on again, if the paparazzi were following him, then they were following his band, which meant they were following Nick, which meant it wasn't his fault. Crap. Before I even realized what was happening, my mouth started spitting out words, I hate when that happened. "Look Joe, I'm sorry about that little comment, I'm just severely hungover and this meeting was important to me. Let me make it up to you guys. How long are you in Dublin for?"

Why in the name of crap was my mouth still moving? Please god someone stop me!


	3. Chapter 3

_Joes POV_

Wow this girl was amazing. After she apologized for being a bit of a bitch, she asked our whole family out to her house. She has said it was near the beach and boy was she understating that. She lived in this estate, with no more than 10 huge houses, which each were built on the beach. And I mean right on the beach. Like step outside the porch door, and you were on sand!

I still couldn't believe she had asked my family to her place, this kinda thing never happened. I think maybe she was trying to impress my dad, but I saw right through her. Thankfully he hadn't heard her comment about being hungover earlier. He wouldn't have appreciated that. I couldn't understand why she lived in such a big house on her own and I wanted to find out more about her, she intrigued me. I was sitting across the table from her with my two brothers, Kev and nick, and my father surrounding me. My mom and Frank had to stay home this trip. "So Sarah, tell us your life story" I quizzed her. She looked hesitant at first, but when she looked up, I caught her eye and somehow she managed to start speaking. "Well I was born in Boston, my mom is, I mean was Canadian. My father was Irish. We moved back to Dublin when I turned 4 and I started drama classes. I started doing local commercials then landed smaller parts in some tv shows. Then around 3 years ago I landed the role of Sammy on The Land of Dreams and I became Irelands newest star." She said the last part laughing to herself. Almost like she still hadn't come to terms with her career. "And what about your family, where do they live now?" I asked.

"My parents and twin brothers died in a car accident 6months ago" she choked out.

Fuck

_Sarahs POV_

Everything was going great until he had to go and ask me that. I quickly jumped up from my seat, grabbing everyones empty plates, making sure to not make eye contact with anyone. I hadn't cried in 5months, 28days and 6hours, and I wasn't about to start now. "Ok Mr Jonas, boys, theres enough spare bedrooms for all of you to have your own room if you would like to stay the night? Then again the hotel is only a 20minute drive from here. Its really up to you guys, but I do have to work in the morning," I said trying to make a quick change of subject.

_Joes POV_

I'm actually the biggest idiot ever. Why did I have to be so rude. Kev sent me a massive kick under the table for that, shit. The funny thing was, even though she had gotten all quiet and mysterious again, she had no tears in her eyes, no sadness, it almost seemed like they were empty, with no emotions what so ever. At that moment all I wanted to do was hug her. But then she leaped up from the table.

After about 15minutes of deciding what to do for the night, my dad decided to go back to the hotel, he had an early meeting in the morning in the city and didn't want to be late. He didn't really have a problem with me and the guys staying here with this girl we had all just met, which surprised me. He left however, sending thanks Sarahs way, and telling us big rob would pick us up at 8am sharp for some guest appearance we were making. It was sufficiently awkward for the hour after dad had left. I don't think Sarah was used to having 3 guys just sitting around her living room.

After a while things mellowed out and I could definitely so myself falling hard for this girl. She was so amazingly beautiful, and yet so amazingly smart. Two traits which are hard to come by in a person! My brothers and I filled her in on our career, past and present, and she filled us in on the irish entertainment scene. At around 1am, both Kev and Nick decided it was time for some well needed sleep, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave her. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

_Sarahs Pov_

I showed Kev and Nick to their rooms, and hugged them both. They were so chilled and easy to get along with. But there was something different about Joe. I don't think I had ever been so attracted to someone before. He was so sweet, amazingly hot, and very attentive for a guy.

I sat across from him on the couch, Indian style. We must have sat there not saying a word for, no joke, around 10minutes. Just staring. Nothing else. I was trying to read him, through his smoldering eyes. He broke the connection by speaking. "lets play truth or dare Ms Brensin". I growned at his suggestion, what were we, four years old? "ohhhh so your not up for the challenge then, that's a pity" he laughed at me. Damn it, now I'd have to play. He doesn't know who he's dealing with.

"Ok mr hot shot, go ahead then, truth or dare?" I asked him. "Truth" he quickly answered. I thought for a few minutes. Should I play this game safely, or have a bit of fun with it? I inwardly laughed at the question I had asked myself, the answer was obvious. "Ok Jonas, where's the kinkiest place you've ever had sex?" His eyes kind of bugged out of his head at my question. He held up his right hand to reveal a thick silver ring. "ehhhh I'm kind of a virgin, purity ring and all". I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open in shock. Yes it was. I had to close it quickly before saliva started dripping out it. "ehm…..ok…..well……ehm….wow" was all I could muster up to say. He looked a little uncomfortable at this point. But so was I. I was planning a wild night of sex ahead, this wasn't in my plans at all. I've never met anyone like this guy before, and I think I like that.

_Joes POV_

Crap. Shit. Fuck. I hate my life at this exact moment. "Look brensin, just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun, so don't back down on the game, I'm still gonna whip your ass!" Thank god she laughed at that, so I continued. "So brensin, truth or dare?" She gave me a whicked little smile and replied "Truth". I really should have asked her a really evil question, but there was only one on my mind, only one thing I wanted to know about her. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Her smile disappeared from her lips, but not in a sad kind of way, more like she was studying my every move, trying to read me. "No, not yet anyway!" she winked at me. Oh my god, I'm going to take a big guess and say that my cheeks are bright red at this very moment. Even though I don't usually go for girls who were so forward, but I knew this was all just an act with her. I really couldn't wait to get to know the real her, behind this sassy image she had.

To spice things up a bit, a chose Dare next. Bad move. "Ok jonas, go out onto the beach, strip down, and go skinny dipping."

Crap


	4. Chapter 4

_**Joes POV**_

From the look on my face, I think she knew that I wasn't going to go skinny dipping. I'd never been naked in front of a girl before, and even though she wasn't daring me to have sex with her, I wasn't ready to show myself completely to someone. I wanted every part of that to be special. And standing in the middle of the Irish Sea wasn't exactly special to me. "Ehmmm Sarah….." I started, but she interrupted me. "Look Joe, I'm sorry, I was only joking, you don't have to do it, lets just stop playing this game, its annoying us both."

Thank God

I didn't reply to her, I just nodded my head and looked down at my hands. "So Sarah, whats next for you? I know my dad is really interested in producing a show for you, does that mean we'll be seeing more of you?" I couldn't help smiling as I spoke. I could totally imagine myself getting to know sarah really well. I hade a major crush on her already. I saw her smile lightly and brush her chesnut hair out of her face. "I dunno Joe, its like theres nothing holding me to Ireland anymore. Its where I live, but its not my home anymore. I cant really explain it…..there's nothing here for me…" she spoke softly and honestly. "The show that I'm on, it has opened up so many oppurtunities for me, and made me the actress I am today, but I'm tired of being portrayed as my character. Sometime's though, its easier to just pretend to be her, instead of trying to explain to people that I do just play a character, nothing more. The press has labeled me a whore, a cheat, a diva, everything my character is. But its just not me and I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of everything here…." I had tears in my eyes listening to her speak, she was obviously going through something I didn't understand, but I wanted to.

"Come here," she stood up from the couch, motioning for me to take her hand. I did as I was told and placed my hand in hers. Instantly I felt a spark, it was unreal. She walked me to a room just off her enormous kitchen. It was full of awards, newspaper clippings and mainly pictures. Every inch of every wall was covered in photos. "Before my parents died, they had set up this room. They cut out every article I was in, every interview I did, every award I won was placed in the shelf. I think they were proud of me….god knows they wouldn't be proud now…."

I squeezed her hand tighter, letting her know I was there for her. Although I was curious as too why they wouldn't be proud of her now, I didn't ask. I simply made her face me and looked deep into her eyes. "Look Sarah, I've known you for less than a day, but already I know that your someone who could make anybody proud. Heck, I'm even proud of you, you are here, an 18year old teenager, who has accomplished so much, and has so many hopes and dreams, and you've done it all on your own….you're amazing Sarah," I blushed but kept eye contact with her…. "I really mean that"

_**Sarahs POV**_

For a split second I thought I was going to cry, but I wouldn't let myself. This guy was amazing. It was just my luck to find someone like him, 2days before he leaves for the rest of his tour and then returns to his home in LA. I just couldn't catch a break.

He told me he was proud of me, how could he be. If only he knew my everyday lifestyle. Wake up at 5am, drive to work. Spend my day pretending to be someone I hope I'm not. Then ring my friends, have a party in my house, get absolutely off my face drunk, hook up with my usual sex buddy Gary and then pass out somewhere. Each day was pretty much the same.

For some reason though, I wanted to be different when joe said he was proud of me. I wanted to make him proud, even for the two days he was here. I wanted to show him the old me, the person behind the mask.

I looked deep into his handsome eyes….he was so attractive, but even more so because of his personality. He seemed so real.

_**Joes POV**_

We didn't break eye contact the entire time we stood there in silence. I'm not usually one to make the first move so fast, especially with a girl who I most likely will never see again after the next two days, but I couldn't help myself.

I lifted my free hand and gently stroked her cheek. It was so soft, it showed her innocence. I then gently tilted her chin upwards with my finger and placed my lips on hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss me back. Her lips were warm and moist. At first the kiss was slow, we were just getting to know each other. Then it deepened. She was the first to make the move. She licked my bottom lip with her tongue and gently slid it into my mouth. Instantly I did the same. This was by far the most passionate kiss I had ever had. There was so much emotion in it. My hand moved from her chin, to around the back of her neck, pulling her ever closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my back, and my muscles tensed just from her touch. As the kiss got more heated, so did our bodies. I had never had so little control over my actions before. I just couldn't stop myself. I tried lifting her top, but she stopped me.

_**Sarahs POV**_

The kiss was amazing. It was nothing like it is with my usual conquests. It was a real kiss, not just kissing because of boredom or hornyness. It was so real and beautiful. As we deepened the kiss, we both became more heated. I could feel him against my leg, and usually if would have felt such a thing, I would whip off the guys trousers, but now I was uncomfortable. I knew he was a virgin, and I didn't want to take that away from him, especially with someone like me. When he tried to lift my top, I stopped him, even though it was extremely hard to do so.

He broke the kiss, and looked into my eyes, waiting for me to say something. "Joe, its just not right………I'm sorry" I said, although panting from lack of breath. He nodded his head in agreement, he knew I was right. "I'm so sorry, we've just got this heat between us, and I cant control it, it scares me….." he said. I lightly pushed his head so he was looking at me once again, I didn't want him to think that I didn't like him. "Joe, your right, we do, but we both know nothing can happen when you leave in two days, therefore nothing can happen now, now matter how much we want it too….." it really saddened me to say those words. I linked both my hands in his and slowly edged my head closer to his. I softly kissed him on the lips, with a small smile.

We made our way back towards the living room, where the fire was blazing, and he sat down on the couch. He opened his legs, and I sat in between them, my back to him. He kissed my shoulder softly and whispered in my ears "goodnight beautiful."

I smiled and frowned at the same time. Why me?


	5. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys, I'm just wondering should I continue this story? Is there enough interested readers out there? Any ideas are more than welcomed. Please let me know!**

**Thanks**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Joes POV**

I decided to text Sarah on the way to our next guest appearance. I couldn't help be worried about her, even if I didn't have a small crush on her, I wouldn't want too see anybody look so hurt. I knew she couldn't have just been acting.

"Dad can I get Sarah's number off you please?" I asked my father while trying my hardest not too make eye contact. I could feel everyone in the vans eyes boring into me. Damnit

"No son you may not, I have no right to give you her number and apart from that I'm not stupid enough to either." He replied.

I snapped my head up, staring at him directly. "What do you mean by that Dad?" What was he on about??

"Joseph, even a pre-schooler could see that you two have a connection and I'm not about to help you get your heart broken. No wait, more than that, I'm not about to help you break her heart! She's a lovely girl and I intend working with her in the near future, I don't want her hating our family before she even gets a proper chance to get to know us. Now son, we leave tomorrow for the rest of the tour and you need to focus on what's important. You'll be home in LA in a few short weeks. So just keep your head clear of any Irish girl. Are we clear son?"

I actually COULDN'T believe what he had just said. I had only asked for her bloody number, not to marry the girl. And why did he think I'd break her heart! Jeez, vote of confidence dad! However annoyed I was, I knew his tone of voice, and I knew he was serious, so I just nodded my head in agreement.

My dad went back to speaking to Big Rob in the front of the van, leaving me with my two brothers. Nick leaned over to my side, passing me his cell phone. My eyes bugged out of my head when I saw what was typed on the screen

_Sarah (Ireland) - 08567381933_

"What the hell Nick, how do you have her number?"

"Well before dinner last night me and her got talking and she seemed cool so I just asked for her number so we could hang out tonight or something. Its no big deal bro, just text her"

I didn't no whether or not I should be angry with Nick for asking the girl I like for her number, or be kissing him all over his cute little face for being smart enough to ask her. Nick really was a genius! I decided to give him my biggest, cheesiest, most lovable grin I could muster! He deserved it! Mwahahaha…my dad that HE wouldn't give me Sarah's number, he never said Nick couldn't.

_Hey Sar, it's Joe the Magnificent. Got ur no. off my annoying little bro. was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? Wb - Joe_

_**Sarahs POV**_

Thank god my work day was over. I felt horrible. I just wanted to go home, grab a long hot bath, then ring my friends to come over for a party. Much like every other night…apart from last night that is. I just couldn't help think about Joe. His eyes, his hair, his strong hands. Woooooo I need to just stop right there! This isn't the way I usually act! I need to cop myself on abit!

Just as I pulled into my driveway at my beach house, I received a text from an unknown number. Probably some fan who managed to get it from somewhere…..

_Hey Sar, it's Joe the Magnificent. Got ur no. off my annoying little bro. was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? Wb - Joe_

Ok, I was wayyy off the mark! Talk about timing! I was just thinking about the guy and then he texts me. And he wants to hang out? As in what? Go on a date? I don't think so, I'm not the date kinda girl, not anymore anyway. I needed to nip this in the bud anyway. I didn't want to get attached by going out with him tonight. Granted it would only be a few hours together, but a lot can happen in a few hours. A lot.

_Hey joe the magnificent. Sorry but I kinda already made plans to throw a party in my house tonight, I just presumed you guys would be busy or something. Oh well_

Ye that should do it. Abrupt, too the point! I instantly felt bad went I pressed the send button. Why was this so hard for me?

I ran up the stairs and started the bath, adding some apple bubble bath. I loved that stuff. Stripping down from my clothes, I took a quick look in the mirror. It had become a habit over the last few years. Being in the public eye makes you want to look your best, but I still wasn't happy. I was slender, with big boobs and quite a big ass. I guess I had an hour glass shape, but in this business, that's like suicide. But my body was my body, I couldn't manipulate anymore than I already had. I'd tried all the diets, been to every gym in Dublin, heck, I even built a gym in one of the rooms in my house. This was as good as it was going to get and I needed to get used to that.

Sighing, I gently eased myself into the warm bath, allowing the bubbles to devour me. I instantly could feel the tension being released from the muscles in my body. At least until I heard my phone vibrate anyway. I slid up the cover, revealing a text from Joe. Great.

_Ok sounds fun, we'll be at your house by 9. See ya then x - Joe_

Am I stupid or did he just invite himself to my party? Big mistake Jonas. Big mistake. If a party is what you want, then a party you shall get.

_**Joes POV**_

Dad didn't really mind us going to the party when I explained to him that Sarah was nothing more than a friend to all of us brothers. I know for a fact dad wouldn't have let me go without my brothers, so I had to bring them into it somehow. He of course wanted Big Rob to escort us to the party, but we weren't having any of it!

Kevin decided to fight this battle with our father… "No dad, Sarah's a big star in Ireland, all her friends are probably way used to seeing celebrities and stuff, nobodies going to hound us. And if things get out of hand, we'll ring the big man straight away. Just chill dad, you forget sometimes that we are still teenagers and we need to let loose a bit"

I had to give it to Kevin, he was one smooth talker. After his few words of wisdom, me and the guys hopped into a cab, or taxi as the natives call them, and headed towards Sarah's huge beach house. I couldn't wait to see her. I wanted to get her alone so that we could talk about earlier and I wanted to say goodbye, in private.

As we approached the house, it instantly became clear this wasn't the kind of high end party my brothers and I are used too. There were people on her lawn, drinking and smoking, like it was a club or something. She has neighbours dude, how were they ok with this?

We jumped out of the taxi, shooting each other worried glances as we made our way up to the door. As it happened, it was open anyway, so no knocking was required. The smell of alcohol and smoke in the house was disgusting. It was like shocking to see the transformation. It looked like a palace yesterday, now it just looked like a seedy, underground nightclub. I just couldn't believe Sarah would let people destroy her house like this.

"Joe me and Nick are gonna go mingle a bit, but be careful, this isn't really our kinda thing, so don't do anything stupid" Kevin shouted at me over the music. I gave him a quick glare and nodded my head. Like I am capable of doing anything stupid! Ha!

I pushed my way through some couple who were vigorously making out, and went through into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was a group of kids who looked to be around my age, doing lines of shots of some sort of vodka. I actually let out a little laugh, how anybody could think this was fun, was beyond me. Just as I laughed, one of the kids turned to face me and it was none other than Sarah. That girl has a serious ability to make my jaw hang open like I'm trying to catch flys or something. She sauntered over to me, like this was no big deal at all.

"Well well well Mr Jonas, it's nice of you to come! Come over here and meet my friends" she slurred out as she flung her hands around my neck. Her breath reaked of alcohol.

She dragged me over to the table of people who were still doing shots. I noticed one of them was the guy from the show today, who had slapped her, Steven I think his name was. There were two other dudes, both looked like models; blonde bleached hair, whiter than white teeth and for some reason weren't wearing any shirts…weird.

"Guys, this is Joe Jonas." she pointed at me.

"This is Emma, Aoife, Ashling, Steven, Conor and Luke," she motioned towards them. I politely nodded my head towards each of them. This was more than a tiny bit awkward.

The girl that Sarah introduced as Aoife decided to break the silence between us all.

"Have a shot Joe, we just started a game of kings. You in?" she asked.

"Eh no thanks guys, I just wanted to talk to Sarah 'alone' for a minute if that's cool," I pretty much whispered. I looked at her, but she had already walked off, drink in hand. I presume I was meant to follow her so I did. As I walked out of the kitchen, I took one last look around and noticed that Steven guy shooting me daggers. What the hell was this guys problem.

I found Sarah out in the hall, leaning against a wall, supping her drink and bopping her head to the music.

"Not to sound rude Sarah, but what the hell is going on? Wasn't it just last night that you were saying how much you hated the celebrity lifestyle? I bet you don't even know half the people in your house right now" My words came out as more of an attack than a statement. I didn't mean to snap at her, but this was ridiculous.

"What do you mean not to sound rude? That was extremely rude Jonas! And don't begin to try and understand my lifestyle. I'm not just some disney star that you guys are used too! I actually live in the real world!" she spat at me.

Live in the real world? Was she joking. If this was living in the real world, then I'm glad I live in disney world, or whatever. I looked her straight in the eyes, and no matter how aggravated I was with her right at that moment, her eyes were so beautiful. Before I could stop myself, my hand had lifted up to touch her soft cheek. I didn't get the chance, she swatted my hand away from her and jogged back into the kitchen. I ran after her, this conversation wasn't over. If the feeling of her swatting my hand away wasn't enough, seeing her pull Steven onto the dance floor was enough to make me feel completely shit.

Her face looked angry the whole time she was dancing with him but I could see her glancing at me. She had her back to his chest, and was grinding her ass deep into his pelvis. His hands were on the front of her thighs, rubbing them aggressively. I couldn't watch this.

_**Sarahs POV**_

What the hell was I doing?! I hated Steven. No wonder people always presumed we were dating, if this is the way I carry on with him. I looked down to see his hands on my thighs, gradually getting higher by every second. I could feel him hard against me, it sickened me. But not as much as seeing the look on Joe's face. He looked so crushed, so disappointed.

I saw him turn away and walk out of the room. I couldn't stand this. I pushed Steven off me and ran towards where I saw Joe go, which was out my back porch, onto the beach. Of course there were numerous people on the sand, enjoying the fact that the party was situated at a gigantic beach house. I ran around the groups of people, looking for Joe.

I was starting to feel defeated when I saw his retreating body, walking down the beach on his own. Instantly my feet started running, before I even told them too. It was like I had no control over them.

I reached him, and placed my arm on his shoulder lightly.

"Joe…I….I don't even know what too say, I'm sorry about all of this." He wouldn't even look at me, but he had stopped walking at least.

"Please look at me Joe" I begged. Maybe hearing the urgency and despair in my voice caused him to change his mind and slide his head around towards me. We stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring into each others eyes, not saying a word. I realized though that time was running out, and he would have to leave soon.

"Joe why did you come here tonight?" I asked him, without looking at him. I was afraid of his response.

"For a lot of reasons Sar" he scoffed. Already he had a nickname for me, Sar. My dad used to call me that. It was nice when joe said it, it gave me this warm feeling.

"Like what?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well for one, you looked really upset today on the set, and no matter how good an actress you are, I know you weren't just acting. I wanted to make sure your ok. Another reason is we spent a great night together last night and I really thought we could again. And the last reason is because I'm leaving tomorrow and I couldn't bare the thought of not seeing you again. I don't know what it is about you, you intrigue me. My heart beats really fast when I see you, and when you speak your words ring in my ears. Your eyes captivate me. I know there's so much behind them and I wanted to discover what those things are. You're just amazing Sar……" he trailed off. I couldn't believe what he had just said. Until he spoke again.

"But tonight changed things"

Crap

**OHHHHH CLIFFHANGER!! PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers. K, well I've done one other fanfic, but it didn't last very long, I just wasn't interested enough in the subject. But I really like where this story is going. I love to write, its one of my passions, but I know this story isn't even a tenth as good as some on here. I hope you guys are atleast enjoying it a bit. Any feedback at all is amazing. Any ideas are more than welcome aswel. Thanks, enjoy this chapter**

_**Joes POV**_

Ok, so right now, I'm trying to figure out if I actually just said those words. The look in her eyes tells me, that yes infact I did. And also yes, infact what Nick has been saying all these years, that I am the worlds biggest idiot, is true. Super.

But I mean, I shouldn't feel bad, right? Tonight did change things…. I think. Ok now I've realized that I haven't spoken in like 120seconds, this cant be good. I knew I needed to say something.

I looked at Sarah, the wind was blowing her dark chesnut hair, her eyes were sparkling and she was holding herself like someone had just punched her. This killed me.

"What do you mean Joe? I told you I'm sorry about tonight, but this is my life. I cant just pretend to change that because I met you less than two days ago. As I said in the house, I'm not a disney star, I don't have a record company making sure I make all the right moves, I don't have parents to impose restrictions on me, I don't have god to get me through the rough times, I don't have two amazing brothers who share all my wonderful experiences. I don't have anybody Joe, and its been like that for a long time. As a result, this is what my life has become, I'm so sorry I disappointed you, it was never what I wanted." she spoke, while never breaking eye contact with me.

Listening to her speak with such passion and more pain than I have heard in a long time, I took a step back to look at her properly, to take her all in. She was wearing a tight leather mini skirt and an extremely low tank top which didn't leave much to the imagination. She had the most amazing figure, slim but with curves in all the right places, really tall, but still smaller than me, a beautiful face with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. But they were so full of innocence. She was forced to grow up before she was ready, and that wasn't fair.

By me taking a step back from her, she must have presumed I was brushing her off. She looked destroyed. Here she was bearing her soul to me and I make it look like I hate her.

"No no Sar…." I said approaching her. I put my hands on her shivering arms.

"Look, I'm sorry too..I..I just didn't know what to think. I mean we had such a great night last night, and I know we agreed nothing could happen because I'm leaving tomorrow, but things are never as simple as they seem. You seem to know that better than anybody."

She nodded in acknowledgement.

I continued, not really having a plan of what I was going to say, but the stuff that came out of my mouth, it just seemed right.

"I know you've had it rough, and I'm not going to stand here and tell you I understand, because that's the furthest thing from the truth. I don't understand at all, and I never will. Nobody can unless there in your shoes. All I can do is try and be here for you. It might not seem like much, but sometimes all a person needs is for someone to listen to them speak, and really hear them."

I closed my eyes and momentarily broke eye contact with her. I needed to try and figure out what I was thinking. I could feel her slender arms tense underneath my hands. And with that feeling, I knew exactly what I wanted.

"I want to be here for you Sarah, I want to protect you. I want you to let me…" I trailed off.

She slightly chuckled, but not a happy kind of chuckle. More like the sarcastic kind.

"How Joe? How can you be here for me? You live in LA! You are probably the most famous guy in America if not the world. Everyone's pulling you in all these different directions. And that's great, you deserve to make a go of your career. But you just don't have time to be here for me. And no matter how much I want you to be, our lives are too different."

I blinked back a few tears. I couldn't let her see me cry. Damnit, I didn't want to cry. I've only just met the girl and she's got me in tears. Man up Jonas!!

"I can be here for you, I know I can. I want you to take my word for it. And ye, our lives are different, but who's isn't. Nobody on this entire planet can say that they live the same life to someone else. Even the olsen twins!"

I tried my best with humor on that last part of my speech. She smiled. Yes!

"Ok Sar, so here's the plan. Me and the guys are finishin up the rest of the European tour here over the next few weeks and then we're flying home to take some down time to record the new album. I know for a fact my dad will have you over in LA for auditions and stuff at that time, so we'll be seeing each other. We'll talk everyday on the phone, write, keep each other updated on everything that's happening. I know this can work Sar, I know it."

That had to convince her. I'm spouting out some of the cleverest stuff ever here. Willy Shakespeare couldn't make this stuff up!

"A relationship cant work Joe and whats more…I don't want one" she stated.

Ok well that caught me by surprise.

"Well maybe not a romantic relationship, but we can be friends. The best of friends," she continued.

I smiled knowing she wanted to be friends, but I still felt a pang of pain rush through me when she said she didn't want a relationship. I didn't want to push it though.

"Agreed my new bestest buddy!" I grinned at her.

She smiled back. I could feel the goosebumps on her arms underneath my hands. I took off the shirt jacket I was wearing and put it around her shoulders. She smiled at me gratefully.

_**Sarahs Pov**_

He was so sweet. I cursed myself for saying I didn't want a relationship, even though I knew in my heart of hearts it would never and could never work.

I gestured for us to continue walking down the beach. I nodded and as we turned to continue our walk I caught a glimpse of him properly for the first time tonight. His normally straight hair was all shaggy, I preferred it that way. He was wearing tight black jeans with a pale pink shirt. Most guys couldn't pull it off, but he looked amazing. The shirt clung to all his muscles and it was hard for me not to pounce on him right then and there.

He broke my train of thought.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want a relationship? Like is it just with me or is it in general?"

Crap. Shit. Crap. Ehhhhhhhh

"Its in general Joe, believe me. My last relationship was a pretty fucked up one, and I swore them off after that."

He looked at me, like he was trying to figure out what I meant. Like he knew I had that massive scar on my back from when Barry threw me against the table. He looked at me like he knew about the countless blackouts I incurred. He looked at me like he could see underneath my top and count all the cigarette burns. He looked at me like nobody had in years.

"You know Sar, now that we're best buddies," he said with a smile, "you can tell me anything and everything."

"I know Joe, thank you."

He may be slowly making me fall in love with him, but there was no way in hell I was telling him about Barry. I was too ashamed. It was all my fault.

He just nodded, but I could tell he knew there was more to my story of simply having a bad relationship. A lot more.

"So you and this Steven guy? Are you guys like dating…"

I cut him off by snorting really loudly. Ha! As if, he's a pig.

"Eh no Joe, I'm sorry about what you saw earlier. I was slightly drunk and trying to piss you off. I actually cant stand the guy. He's played my boyfriend on the show for so long, he thinks he has the right to fuck me or whatever. He's not my type anyway." I said smiling up at his gorgeous brown eyes. Damn him living in america!

He seemed to wince at me talking about Steven fucking me. I forgot he was a virgin. That's something new aswel. It's sad to say it, but pretty much everyone I hang around with my age lost their virginity years ago. I wish I hadn't.

Just then Joe received a call on his phone. I inwardly grunted. I knew it was probably one of his brothers telling them they had to leave. I didn't want him too.

"Ye Kev, I'm just down the beach a bit, yes I'm fine. No I'm not drinking. Ok kev. No Kev. OK KEV!!" he shouted into his phone and then hung up.

"Sorry Sar, but I've got to split. Theres a cab here to pick us up."

I laughed at his use of the word cab.

"Cab eh? In this country we call it a taxi Jonas" I sheepishly grinned at him.

He got an evil look in his eye.

"Oh ye, well in my country, we call this a nuggy!"

With that he grabbed me, locked his arm around my head and started pushing his knuckles into my head. It was sooo tickly! After about 5 minutes of laughing hysterically he let me go. Thank god.

We just stood there and smiled at each other.

"So you'll call me?" I asked.

"Everyday" he finished.

"I'm glad. I think I might miss you a tiny little bit." I joked.

"Oh really? Just a tiny little bit? Well that's too bad, cause I'm gonna miss you tons" he smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

I gave him one last smile and turned from him to go out separate ways. A massive feeling of regret washed over me. I realized that this may be the last time I ever see the guy. Ever. Without a second thought, I spun on my heel and darted back towards him. He hadn't move from his spot on the sand. He was just watching me go. I could tell from his eyes that I surprised him by my sudden mad dash back to him.

I ran up to him, placing my hands on his toned, warm chest and leaned up towards him. Quickly I pressed my lips against his. He hesitated for a second, probably thinking I'm psychotic, but then he began to kiss me back. It wasn't a big passionate make out session, it was just a simpe, beautiful kiss, to let him know that I cared for him, however much possible in two days, and that I'd miss him.

As quickly as it had begun, I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, leaving my hands laying on his chest.

"Goodbye Joe"

Those two words just broke my heart

**AHHHHH so what'll happen now between Joe and Sarah? Hope you guys liked it. Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers. K, well I've done one other fanfic, but it didn't last very long, I just wasn't interested enough in the subject. But I really like where this story is going. I love to write, its one of my passions, but I know this story isn't even a tenth as good as some on here. I hope you guys are atleast enjoying it a bit. Any feedback at all is amazing. Any ideas are more than welcome aswel. Thanks, enjoy this chapter**

_**Joes POV**_

Ok, so right now, I'm trying to figure out if I actually just said those words. The look in her eyes tells me, that yes infact I did. And also yes, infact what Nick has been saying all these years, that I am the worlds biggest idiot, is true. Super.

But I mean, I shouldn't feel bad, right? Tonight did change things…. I think. Ok now I've realized that I haven't spoken in like 120seconds, this cant be good. I knew I needed to say something.

I looked at Sarah, the wind was blowing her dark chesnut hair, her eyes were sparkling and she was holding herself like someone had just punched her. This killed me.

"What do you mean Joe? I told you I'm sorry about tonight, but this is my life. I cant just pretend to change that because I met you less than two days ago. As I said in the house, I'm not a disney star, I don't have a record company making sure I make all the right moves, I don't have parents to impose restrictions on me, I don't have god to get me through the rough times, I don't have two amazing brothers who share all my wonderful experiences. I don't have anybody Joe, and its been like that for a long time. As a result, this is what my life has become, I'm so sorry I disappointed you, it was never what I wanted." she spoke, while never breaking eye contact with me.

Listening to her speak with such passion and more pain than I have heard in a long time, I took a step back to look at her properly, to take her all in. She was wearing a tight leather mini skirt and an extremely low tank top which didn't leave much to the imagination. She had the most amazing figure, slim but with curves in all the right places, really tall, but still smaller than me, a beautiful face with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. But they were so full of innocence. She was forced to grow up before she was ready, and that wasn't fair.

By me taking a step back from her, she must have presumed I was brushing her off. She looked destroyed. Here she was bearing her soul to me and I make it look like I hate her.

"No no Sar…." I said approaching her. I put my hands on her shivering arms.

"Look, I'm sorry too..I..I just didn't know what to think. I mean we had such a great night last night, and I know we agreed nothing could happen because I'm leaving tomorrow, but things are never as simple as they seem. You seem to know that better than anybody."

She nodded in acknowledgement.

I continued, not really having a plan of what I was going to say, but the stuff that came out of my mouth, it just seemed right.

"I know you've had it rough, and I'm not going to stand here and tell you I understand, because that's the furthest thing from the truth. I don't understand at all, and I never will. Nobody can unless there in your shoes. All I can do is try and be here for you. It might not seem like much, but sometimes all a person needs is for someone to listen to them speak, and really hear them."

I closed my eyes and momentarily broke eye contact with her. I needed to try and figure out what I was thinking. I could feel her slender arms tense underneath my hands. And with that feeling, I knew exactly what I wanted.

"I want to be here for you Sarah, I want to protect you. I want you to let me…" I trailed off.

She slightly chuckled, but not a happy kind of chuckle. More like the sarcastic kind.

"How Joe? How can you be here for me? You live in LA! You are probably the most famous guy in America if not the world. Everyone's pulling you in all these different directions. And that's great, you deserve to make a go of your career. But you just don't have time to be here for me. And no matter how much I want you to be, our lives are too different."

I blinked back a few tears. I couldn't let her see me cry. Damnit, I didn't want to cry. I've only just met the girl and she's got me in tears. Man up Jonas!!

"I can be here for you, I know I can. I want you to take my word for it. And ye, our lives are different, but who's isn't. Nobody on this entire planet can say that they live the same life to someone else. Even the olsen twins!"

I tried my best with humor on that last part of my speech. She smiled. Yes!

"Ok Sar, so here's the plan. Me and the guys are finishin up the rest of the European tour here over the next few weeks and then we're flying home to take some down time to record the new album. I know for a fact my dad will have you over in LA for auditions and stuff at that time, so we'll be seeing each other. We'll talk everyday on the phone, write, keep each other updated on everything that's happening. I know this can work Sar, I know it."

That had to convince her. I'm spouting out some of the cleverest stuff ever here. Willy Shakespeare couldn't make this stuff up!

"A relationship cant work Joe and whats more…I don't want one" she stated.

Ok well that caught me by surprise.

"Well maybe not a romantic relationship, but we can be friends. The best of friends," she continued.

I smiled knowing she wanted to be friends, but I still felt a pang of pain rush through me when she said she didn't want a relationship. I didn't want to push it though.

"Agreed my new bestest buddy!" I grinned at her.

She smiled back. I could feel the goosebumps on her arms underneath my hands. I took off the shirt jacket I was wearing and put it around her shoulders. She smiled at me gratefully.

_**Sarahs Pov**_

He was so sweet. I cursed myself for saying I didn't want a relationship, even though I knew in my heart of hearts it would never and could never work.

I gestured for us to continue walking down the beach. I nodded and as we turned to continue our walk I caught a glimpse of him properly for the first time tonight. His normally straight hair was all shaggy, I preferred it that way. He was wearing tight black jeans with a pale pink shirt. Most guys couldn't pull it off, but he looked amazing. The shirt clung to all his muscles and it was hard for me not to pounce on him right then and there.

He broke my train of thought.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want a relationship? Like is it just with me or is it in general?"

Crap. Shit. Crap. Ehhhhhhhh

"Its in general Joe, believe me. My last relationship was a pretty fucked up one, and I swore them off after that."

He looked at me, like he was trying to figure out what I meant. Like he knew I had that massive scar on my back from when Barry threw me against the table. He looked at me like he knew about the countless blackouts I incurred. He looked at me like he could see underneath my top and count all the cigarette burns. He looked at me like nobody had in years.

"You know Sar, now that we're best buddies," he said with a smile, "you can tell me anything and everything."

"I know Joe, thank you."

He may be slowly making me fall in love with him, but there was no way in hell I was telling him about Barry. I was too ashamed. It was all my fault.

He just nodded, but I could tell he knew there was more to my story of simply having a bad relationship. A lot more.

"So you and this Steven guy? Are you guys like dating…"

I cut him off by snorting really loudly. Ha! As if, he's a pig.

"Eh no Joe, I'm sorry about what you saw earlier. I was slightly drunk and trying to piss you off. I actually cant stand the guy. He's played my boyfriend on the show for so long, he thinks he has the right to fuck me or whatever. He's not my type anyway." I said smiling up at his gorgeous brown eyes. Damn him living in america!

He seemed to wince at me talking about Steven fucking me. I forgot he was a virgin. That's something new aswel. It's sad to say it, but pretty much everyone I hang around with my age lost their virginity years ago. I wish I hadn't.

Just then Joe received a call on his phone. I inwardly grunted. I knew it was probably one of his brothers telling them they had to leave. I didn't want him too.

"Ye Kev, I'm just down the beach a bit, yes I'm fine. No I'm not drinking. Ok kev. No Kev. OK KEV!!" he shouted into his phone and then hung up.

"Sorry Sar, but I've got to split. Theres a cab here to pick us up."

I laughed at his use of the word cab.

"Cab eh? In this country we call it a taxi Jonas" I sheepishly grinned at him.

He got an evil look in his eye.

"Oh ye, well in my country, we call this a nuggy!"

With that he grabbed me, locked his arm around my head and started pushing his knuckles into my head. It was sooo tickly! After about 5 minutes of laughing hysterically he let me go. Thank god.

We just stood there and smiled at each other.

"So you'll call me?" I asked.

"Everyday" he finished.

"I'm glad. I think I might miss you a tiny little bit." I joked.

"Oh really? Just a tiny little bit? Well that's too bad, cause I'm gonna miss you tons" he smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

I gave him one last smile and turned from him to go out separate ways. A massive feeling of regret washed over me. I realized that this may be the last time I ever see the guy. Ever. Without a second thought, I spun on my heel and darted back towards him. He hadn't move from his spot on the sand. He was just watching me go. I could tell from his eyes that I surprised him by my sudden mad dash back to him.

I ran up to him, placing my hands on his toned, warm chest and leaned up towards him. Quickly I pressed my lips against his. He hesitated for a second, probably thinking I'm psychotic, but then he began to kiss me back. It wasn't a big passionate make out session, it was just a simpe, beautiful kiss, to let him know that I cared for him, however much possible in two days, and that I'd miss him.

As quickly as it had begun, I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, leaving my hands laying on his chest.

"Goodbye Joe"

Those two words just broke my heart

**AHHHHH so what'll happen now between Joe and Sarah? Hope you guys liked it. Please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sarahs POV **_

It had been almost 3 weeks since Joe and his brothers had left Ireland. I honestly didn't think it would be this hard, but then again I didn't think he would have kept his promise of ringing me everyday, which he has. Its hard not to miss someone when they never let you forget they exist!

Since the Jonas Brothers are in Europe, Joe has pretty much been in the same time zone as me, give or take a few hours, so he texts me every morning and every night before I go to sleep. Its become a kind of ritual for us and I love it.

Today was a brand new day for me. I announced publicly last week that I was giving up my part on the show "Land of Dreams." I didn't think it would be as big a deal as it has been. Every morning I have paparrazzi camped outside my house, there was a massive press conference called and I have job offers pouring in. Unfortunately for me, not the right one. I still hadn't heard from Mr Jonas and the other producers from America.

But today was exciting for me, nerve wrecking, but exciting all the same. Today I was doing my first photo shoot with the american magazine Blender. They were putting me on the cover, with the title _The next big thing._ When I was offered the shoot, I immediately said yes. If my parents were here, they would frown upon it, but there not, I can do whatever I want. Usually that's the kind of attitude that gets me in trouble.

The call time for the shoot was early, like 5am, so I was up at 3. Throwing on some sweats and tying my hair up messily, I grabbed my new dolce and gabbana bag and flew out the door. Waiting for the garage door to rise was like waiting for a snail to win a race. The paps were all over me, asking me everything under the son.

" Sarah sarah, whats this we hear about you and Joe Jonas?"

"Sarah, is it true you left the show because you broke up with Steven?"

"When are you throwing the next wild party? Can we come?"

"Are the rumors true about you starring with fellow irish actor Colin Farrel in a new Hollywood picture?"

"What are your plans for the day?"

The whole time they were talking I just kept my head down. They couldn't see me rolling my eyes under my Chloe sunglasses, but I wish they could. Luckily for me, I had never had a good relationship with the press, and it was common knowledge that we didn't get on. They didn't expect me to be chatty and I didn't expect them to be nice. It had worked like that for two years and at this stage, I pretty much knew all of them by name.

As soon as my garage door opened I hopped into my sleek car and sped off down the street. I couldn't help think about Joe. He had flown home to LA last night and I already felt further away from him. It scared me how much I had become reliant on our phone calls and text messages. He was the one infact who had helped me make the decision to leave the show. He knew I wasn't happy there and knew there were plenty more oppurtunities out there for me. When I had gotten off the phone with him that day I had called manager straight away and quit the show.

The Blender shoot was taking place on a stage in the South of Dublin so it wasn't a far drive from my beach house. There was also no traffic on the roads as it was still the dead of night. Stopped at a red light, I pulled out my phone. If Joe is 7hours behind Irish time, its only like 9pm in LA. He couldn't have gone to sleep yet.

_So you missin the Europeans yet? - Sar_

I only had to wait like 2 minutes before he had text back. At this stage though I had just pulled up to my destination so I couldn't check the text just yet. I threw my keys at the valet and headed inside, to be met by my manager, agent and the director of the photo shoot. The dude was totally nice and I could tell he would have me in stitches later. He had Joe's sense of humor, so I instantly took a liking to him. He showed me up to the "beautifying room" as he called it. I was told that my hair, make up and tan would take about 3 hours, hence the early call time. I sat down and prepared myself for a boring wait. It was then that I remembered I still had a text from Joe I hadn't read.

_Only one - Joe_

I had to reread the message about fifty times before I could catch my breath. He was so cute. He always said the sappiest things, but they were perfect. After the night on the beach when I kissed him, we had talked about our relationship in further detail. We both still knew that unless one of us were to move continents then we couldn't have a romantic relationship, but we also knew that we wanted one. It got harder and harder to ignore the fact that I was slowly falling in love with this guy.

_Awwwww Jonas, you always know how to make me barf! - Sar_

I knew that would get a chuckle out of him. When we spoke on the phone, I loved nothing more than hearing him laugh. It was so mischievous and innocent.

_Haha, shut up Brensin. It's true though. I do miss you. Anyway, enough of that sappy stuff. What are you doing up still? Its like 4am Irish time… - Joe_

Joe didn't know about me doing the Blender cover and although I was happy with my decision to do it, I didn't know if he would be entirely ok with me doing such a risqué shoot. He understood that we had different values and beliefs, but I still didn't want him to be disappointed with me.

_Ye ye, miss you too Jonas ;) actually had to get up at 3am, I'm doing a photo shoot. Soooo bored right now, amuse me pleaseeeee - Sar_

There, I didn't lie to him, I just didn't tell him the whole truth. I shouldn't feel bad about this….should I?

Over the next three hours Joe kept me amused by telling me the previous days events, and how Kevin had gone on a date that night with a girl named Kimberley. The 3 hours actually flew by, and before I knew it, I was being told I was finished and ready to go to wardrobe.

I looked up into the mirror, to see a brand new me. They had airbrushed my normally tan skin, so that it was even tanner with a beautiful glow to it. My make up was heavy, but it had to be for a shoot. They had given me the smoky eye effect to emphasize my blue eyes. My usually long chesnut hair was now even longer, with added extensions. They had slightly curled it, so it fell in sexy waves. I had never ever looked like this before.

Wardrobe was a bit of an understatement. If you call wardrobe, a bra and underwear! Yep, that was my first outfit for the shoot. Because of the cigarette burns on my stomach, I demanded that I wear a camisole top. They didn't know why, but I played it off, saying I was only 18 years old and shouldn't expose too much skin. LIES. My second outfit was a black bathing suit, pretty much made to fit an 8 year old. The result was that my boobs jutted out of the top of the suit, and my ass hung out of the back. Thank god I was toned or else I would be screwed!

I had fun with the shoot from the word Go, but I kept picturing Joe's face. Oh well, it wasn't like he would go and buy the magazine anyway, so he wouldn't see it. There was nothing to worry about.

After the shoot, was the interview part of the day. The worst part in my opinion. But considering I liked the shoot director, Tim, I told him that he could ask me anything he wanted, as long as it had nothing to do with my family. Otherwise, I was completely open.

**Sarah, you have a reputation for being very blunt in interviews, why do you think that is? **

_Because it's the truth. I am blunt. I am outspoken. But in my opinion, if your not going to tell the truth, then what's the point of doing the interview in the first place. Lies are hard to keep up with. Its easier all round to speak your mind._

**Good answer Ms Brensin. So tell us your reason behind leaving your hit show The Land of Dreams?**

_Its really a decision I have been contemplating for a while now. It's just time for me to move on. I love the cast and crew, and they have become like family too me, so the rumors circulating in the press at the moment of an on set fight were ridiculous. In fact one of my best friends plays a fellow model on the show. It just comes a time in every actors career when you know you need to move on. That sounds strange because of my age, but I have been a child actor my whole life, I just know when the time is right. The good thing is though, my character wasn't killed off, she just left to do some modeling overseas, so I have the option of returning to the show if I like._

**We hear this will be a big blow to the shows ratings. You were its main star, were you not?**

_That's ridiculous, there are many talented actors and actresses working on the show, and I wish them all the best. I know the show will continue to make great television!_

**Fair enough. So are you dating anyone at the moment? We heard a rumor about you and a certain Jonas Brother…..**

_Oh you must be talking about Frankie, ye he's my boyfriend. Haha. No in all seriousness though, the guy you are referring too, Joe Jonas, he is simply an amazing friend. We got to know each other a little less than a month ago when they visited Dublin, and we just instantly clicked. I'm not into the whole long distance relationship thing. And yes I'm dating, but nobody in particular. Varieties the spice of life! _

**American girls just let out a huge sigh of relief! We hear he's dating Chelsea Staub though? Do you know?**

Before I could answer, my breath caught in my throat…since when was he dating her?

_Well it's the first I've heard of it._

Was all I could reply. He couldn't be dating her. He's been out of the country for months. That's just ridiculous!

**Oh well they were photographed holding hands yesterday, that's all. So moving on, reports say that Jesse McCartney has shown an interest in you? Flattered?**

Omg was he on a date with her yesterday?? I couldn't believe this. What the hell. Ok ok I needed to focus on the rest of the interview, and deal with this joe stuff later.

_Haha of course I'm flattered. Jesse's a great guy, and very attractive. I attended his concert here in Dublin last month and he invited me out afterwards. The press hounded us the entire night and of course then labelled us a couple. I swear, I had known the kid for about 3 hours and already they had planned the wedding! The press these days are unreal. But I love Jesse, he's another good friend of mine. Just a good friend._

**Oh well aren't you the lucky one! So moving on to more topical issues. What is your opinion on underage drinking?**

_Well that's a hard one to answer. I'm not going to sit here and preach to people and it, hell, I've done it. To be honest, I don't regret it. For me, it was part of growing up, learning new things, having new experiences and learning from my mistakes. It has made me the person I am today. And since January I am officially legal to drink in Ireland, so bring on the good times!_

**Well there are insiders saying that you may be making a move to LA soon, you wont be legal for another 3years….**

_That's true. Its something I haven't thought about actually. Well there's always fake ID's right?_

**Haha, you are certainly the most honest celeb we have encountered Sarah. So is it true? Are you making the move to sunny Los Angeles?**

_I wish I could tell you…I'm actually still waiting to hear from some producers in the States. I have been offered some movie and sitcom roles over there, but nothing has taken my fancy yet. I want to hold out for that offer that really excites me. There is no point doing this job anymore if I don't love it. I don't want to settle for second best. So I guess we'll see what happens._

**Interesting. So obviously we have discovered you are only 18 years old. How did you feel posing half naked for this shoot?**

Honestly, I didn't mind it at all. I have never claimed to be a role model to kids, and I don't want to be. I want to be myself, and if people like it, then that's great. Yes, I'm 18 years old, but growing up in the business makes you grow up faster. I'm a sexual person and I don't mind admitting it. This is who I am, like it or leave it.

**Good for you. So 2****nd**** last question. We all know you are the highest paid actress in Ireland, even being 18. What do you spend your hard earned money on?**

_Wow, this could be a long list. I'm like a normal teenage girl. I buy all the normal stuff, make up, clothes, etc etc. My more pricier purchases… hmmm… well I bought myself a convertible BMW for my 18__th__ birthday. I like to buy designer handbags and sunglasses. There like my fetish! But hey, every girl has one!_

**Finally Sarah, do you think you can be Americas next big thing?**

_I think I have as good a chance as anybody!_

Finally the interview was over. I must say, it was probably the most honest I've been in one. But Blender was a whole new ball game. It was a national american magazine, sold all over the world. I needed to give them some juicy stuff. Hell, I pretty much told them I loved having sex. Ha.

After saying my goodbyes and thank yous to everyone on the shoot, I jumped into my car. Over all I was pretty happy with the days events. It was now almost 9pm and I was wrecked. All I wanted to do was sleep, but I needed to figure out what was going on with Joe and this Chelsea girl. It was bugging the hell out of me!

Driving down my street, I could see the paparrazzi still camped outside my house. They seriously must have no lives what so ever.

After ignoring their annoying questions, I plodded down onto my soft couch, ready to ring Joe. But before I did that, I wanted to see these pictures. I whipped out my laptop and googled the two names. Instantly a number of pictures popped up. The interviewer had been right. Joe was on some sort of date with Chelsea. And they were holding hands. It made me sick just looking at it. I could feel the tears spring to my eyes. She was gorgeous, and the exact opposite of me. She was smaller than me, really skinny, bright blonde hair, and pale skin. I was tall, curvy, had dark chesnut hair and tanned skin. I hated her already.

I couldn't stand looking at picture after picture of the two. All that was left to do was ring Joe.

_Heyyyyyyy Sar!! You haven't text me back! I sent you that last message like hours ago babe! Anyway anyway, how was your shoot? I'm sure you looked just stunning as usual!_

His cheery voice made my stomach flip and my heart rate speed up. My feelings for him were without a doubt not platonic, and I thought me and him had a connection. Obviously I was wrong.

_Joe, I'm not in the mood for pleasantries! Were you on a date yesterday?_

Ok I didn't mean to come right out and ask him. I was going to ease myself into it first, but it just slipped out of my mouth. The line was silent for a minute, so I cleared my throat.

_Look Sar, it wasn't a date. Chelsea and I have been friends for ages, we were just hanging out. I haven't seen her in months._

_So do you hold hands with all your friends? _ I quizzed him. He knew he was screwed at this point.

_Uhhhhh you are getting this all wrong Sarah! We were just goofing around. Seriously. Anyway, how did you find out?_

_Oh so you didn't want me to find out that you were just hanging out with a friend? That would suggest you were feeling guilt about something Joe! Just tell me the truth!_

_I am telling you the fucking truth sarah! There is nothing, I repeat NOTHING going on with Chels!_

Hearing him curse was extremely rare, and it wasn't nice to hear, even though I cursed all the time. It just wasn't like him. What bothered me even more, was that he called her "chels" like she had a pet name. Like the way he called me Sar. This hurt, a lot.

_Whatever jonas, I don't care. Its not like we are anything anyway. You can date and fuck whoever the hell you want. I don't give a crap!_

I knew I was being harsh, but this killed me. I wasn't going around holding hands with anybody else!

_You don't mean that Sar. I know there is more to "us" than just friendship. Seriously, I promise you that we are just friends. And anyway you are one to talk, I saw that video of you on you tube from your show, all over that Steven guy!_

_Oh my god Joe, you are so immature! That was my job, he played my boyfriend! I have to kiss him to get paid! I don't just go around being all over him for the fun of it! _I angrily retorted, he was being so childish.

_Well you did the night I left Dublin Sarah, or have you forgotten??_

That was too far. I had already apologized for that. He was taking cheap shots now.

_Ya know what Joe, just fuck off!_

With that, I hung up. Tears were ready to fall down my face, but I wouldn't let them. I had had serious arguments with people in the past, Barry to name a few, but that was just horrible. I really cared about Joe, more than I thought possible.

Just as lay my head on the pillow of my couch, an urgent knock was heard at the door. Presuming it was paparrazzi like usual, I jumped from my seat, ready to kill the little fuckers. What awaited me at the door was not what I expected.

"Eh hi Mr Jonas"…………

"Sarah, pack your bags, the limo's waiting. We have an offer for you that you just cant turn down. Lets go to LA"

OH MY GOD

**Wow my longest chapter yet, please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sarah's POV**

After me standing in my hallway staring at Mr. Jonas for around half an hour, I finally managed to regain my composure and invite the poor man in. He told me to pack enough luggage for a trip to LA for the next two weeks, and I could return to collect the rest of my things if I was happy with the contract. He didn't need to ask me twice.

Right now I was sitting in the back of a stretch limousine on the way to Dublin Airport, reading over the terms of my contract. It was amazing. It pretty much stated that:

Mr. Jonas and a number of other influential people were starting a new television network. I would be the face of that network.

As the face of the network, I would be given a modeling contract, with a 6 figure advance salary. I would head up all the major advertising campaigns for the network for the next year.

I would be given my own show, with one season guaranteed.

I would be paid 100,000 dollars an episode.

As Mercedes were the new sponsor of the network, I would be given my choice of car from the many dealerships in LA

I would be given an apartment in a complex where many of young Hollywood live for half the normal price.

The television show would be named after my character and I would be given the right to pick the guy who played my boyfriend.

While reading the conditions of the most amazing contract ever written up, I couldn't help think about Joe. Even though we had had this huge fight, I would now be closer to him. Everything would be ok. Maybe, just maybe things could work out for us??

I was awoken from my thoughts by Mr. Jonas informing me that we had arrived at Dublin Airport.

Check in was relatively hassle free, as we were traveling on a private plane, so there was no waiting around. I did however have to sign about a million autographs.

I was signing a slip of paper for a teenage boy when I heard Mr. Jonas chuckle.

"Something funny?" I enquired.

"Things are only going to get worse Sarah" he smirked.

I simply smirked back at him. I liked this guy. He was so chirpy all the time. Always laughing away about something, yet a serious business man. I also didn't mind the fact that he only ever traveled by private plane. Sure, I was famous, but I only ever travel first class. This was going to be a new experience for me.

About an hour later, our plane had taken off. To my surprise, Mr. Jonas had arranged for my manager Cliff to fly out to LA with us. That suited me just fine, I loved ole Cliffy. He always took the best care of me.

Mr. Jonas, who I was now apparently to call Kevin because he told me too, took this time to tell me about the show that they are looking for me to star in.

"We had this great idea after we met you a couple of weeks ago. We loved the fact that you were simply gorgeous and very professional, yet a true teenager at heart. We had been looking at your work for a while and knew you were a talented actress, who obviously could throw herself into any role. We also knew that one of the reasons you were looking to leave The Land of Dreams was because you were sick of playing such a dramatic character. Therefore, we came up with Teresa. Ok, bare with me. The concept of the show is about a father, son and daughter from Dublin, who move to LA after the father and mother have had a nasty divorce. You are a senior in high school and like a lot of teens, you are quite rebellious. The problem is, your father is a catholic priest. That's the comedic element of the show. You live two lives, one as the religious daughter of the new priest and another as the new foreign girl in high school, giving everybody a run for their money. The idea is new, its fresh. It hasn't been done before. And the Irish humor is hilarious. We think this show will be big!

What do you think?"

I actually was in shock. I don't know what I thought the producers idea would be for a show, but this certainly wasn't it. I loved it. Absolutely loved it.

"Kevin I love it. Its perfect. It means that I don't need to put on an American accent, I don't have to hide my heritage. I really think I would be good at this part. Ahhhhhhh I'm so excited right now! Thank you so much for everything!" I practically screamed at him.

"Don't thank me Sarah, its you who is the talented actress in this equation. But I'm going to make you a star!"

I looked at Cliff to see what he thought of all this information being thrown at us. It was so surreal. He nodded and smiled, letting me know he greatly approved.

Like just three hours ago I was screaming down a phone at Joe, and know my life has changed and I'm on a private plane. Wait……Joe…..

"Ehm Kevin, if you don't mind me asking, do your sons know you came back to Ireland for me?"

He glanced at me with a knowing smile on his face.

"You mean does Joe know?" he winked.

I was thinking of protesting my innocence, but there was no point. This was going to be a long flight, and from the look of heartbreak on my face, he probably would have guessed sooner or later.

"Well yes sir" I practically whispered.

"No, he doesn't Sarah. I was going to tell him, but I knew that he would be impossible to live with for my family until you came to LA. For the sake of the sanity of my wife and boys, I refrained from telling him…."

I laughed at this, but knew he wasn't finished speaking.

"I mean you should have seen him these last few weeks pet, he was so different. I've never seen a person with there hands permanently attached to their phones before. We nearly took him to the ER at one stage! His phone would vibrate and he would get all quiet, with a puppy dog smile on his face. I had never seen him like that. Ever. To be honest with you, once we left Ireland those weeks ago, I just presumed this fascination with you he has would vanish when he met the next pretty girl. But to my great surprise, he has seemed to mature. You obviously mean a lot to him darling…"

Wow. That was just….wow. I wonder do I mean a lot to Joe. The way his father described him these past few weeks, pretty much resembled my actions. I would get lost in Joes voice when he spoke to me, and just stare at his text messages mindlessly.

But how could Joe have matured like his father says if the day he returns to LA he is holding hands with some blonde slut! It was fucking ridiculous.

I could feel myself getting angrier by the second just thinking about "Chels" as Joe so affectionately calls her.

I needed to calm down. I didn't want Mr. Jonas to see me so aggravated. Once I signed that contract, the man was pretty much my boss.

I took long, slow deep breaths. It wasn't helping that much. I just needed to know.

"Mr. Jonas, I mean..Kevin, this may be inappropriate of me to ask, but I'm going to anyway because its driving me crazy…. Is Joe dating a girl called Chelsea Staub?"

That was the fastest I've ever said a sentence in my life. The words probably sounded all jumbled up. Thankfully he seemed to understand.

His eyes grew wide with amusement, and a big boyish grin became present on his face. I thought for sure that he was going to give me a "yes" answer.

"Sarah my darling, you have no need to worry." he answered my question.

"W…wh….what?" I stammered out, shocked.

"Haha, Joe and Chelsea have been friends for a long long time. I saw the pictures in the press of them from yesterday and when I asked him about it, he said they were joking with the paparazzi. I totally and completely believe my son. If you saw the two together, it is completely obvious they are no more than good friends. Joe's feelings lye elsewhere darling."

He now had a massive grin on his face, which couldn't beat my enormous grin.

That was not what I was expecting at all!!

Even though Joe had said some really harsh things to me on the phone a few hours ago, I knew I was wrong to accuse him of being with Chelsea. Even though I'm not dating him… anyway, I really wanted to make it up to him, I had the perfect idea.

Over the next few hours, Kevin explained the next two weeks to me. He firstly explained that I was to be staying in the apartment complex, free of charge, and if I sign the contract, I had the option of moving in full time. He said that because the complex is home to a lot of young celebrities, it was a gated community and very safe. That was perfect for me, I needed my privacy. Kevin had said that Cliff was to be staying in a local hotel, but I offered for him to stay at the apartment. He agreed, it would be nice to have someone around for a change.

So right when we get off the plane, the waiting limo would take me to my new semi permanent home. Then tomorrow I would be taken to the Mercedes dealership to pick out my new car. It was the same deal as the apartment. It was mine for two weeks, and if I decided to sign the contract, it was mine for keeps. Perfect.

The day after that I was to have a meeting with the executives of the new network and discuss my contract. Lawyers would be there, and of course my manager Cliff, to make sure everything was fair.

The next few days I had the option of attending the auditions for the other parts of the show. All of the actors who were auditioning were to be told that their job was only secure if I signed on to do the show. Apparently without me, they were scrapping the whole show. I had to admit that made me feel quite important. Ye, I was a big deal in Ireland, but to have my "own" show on nationwide television in America, that was just amazing.

After Kevin explained the logistics, I asked him to help me with my idea to surprise Joe. He looked shocked at first that I thought enough about his son to do something like this. To be honest, I was kind of shocked myself.

He agreed to not inform his sons of my arrival for the next few days. The day after tomorrow was Joes nineteenth birthday and I wanted to make sure it was the best birthday ever.

_**Joes POV**_

Uhhhhhhhh I actually cant believe I said that to Sarah. What in the name of fuck was I thinking?! I'm actually the biggest idiot I have ever met! But I'll never tell Nick or Kevin I'm thinking this.

I mean Chels was my friend, a great friend and there was absolutely nothing more to it. All we were doing was messing around with the paparazzi because we knew they were following us and think they had uncovered Hollywood's newest celeb couple. I didn't for a second think the back lash would be this bad.

As of now, my father has accused me of being in a secret relationship, Frankie's annoyed with me because he apparently is going to marry Chelsea, Nick whacked me over the back of the head for being a dickhead to Sarah and Kevin pushed me off my bed for attempting to outsmart the paparazzi. Oh the joy!

I had tried to ring Sarah back immediately after she had told me to fuck off, but she wouldn't answer. After about an hour her phone was disconnected. It said it wasn't in service. She must have switched it off to avoid me. I couldn't believe this.

Its weird, but in the last few weeks I've really begun to fall for her. The guys think I'm nuts. Kev said its impossible to like someone who you never see. But he doesn't know her like I do. She makes me smile like all the time. She tells me things. She calls me on my bullshit. She wants to know everything about me. She is the most interesting person I've ever met. She can always make me laugh, which is so important. She can tell when I'm feeling down or tired, or when I just miss her. She's just amazing all around.

And I've gone and screwed it all up.

The next few days are going to be shit if I cant get through to her. I've become dependant on talking to her, knowing she's half way across the world thinking about me. I miss her so much.

All we are doing this week is recording the new record. Even on my birthday. I mean its such bullshit! I turn 19 once in my life and I have to work. Like every other day. Typical.

I just want her to tell me we are ok. I just want her full stop! Just her.

_**Sarah's POV**_

After an 11 hour flight, Cliff, Kevin and I arrived in LAX. The airport was crazy. I'd never seen anything like it. It was the biggest building I had ever seen, inhabited with the most people I had ever seen. There was so much hustle and bustle. It was almost like a sign of things to come. Bigger and better things.

We were met when we got off the plane by the man I recognized as Big Rob. He was the boys bodyguard, and obviously Mr. Jonas's aswel. He was so cute! Seriously, I actually have never had such an urge to hug someone before. Oh god I'm so weird.

We all boarded the black SUV with tinted windows that was waiting for us and Kevin informed Big Rob where to drop us. We were heading to my apartment. Kevin also took this opportunity to explain my plan to Big Rob. After all, we would most likely need his help. He watches the boys ever move and I wouldn't be able to get within an inch of Joe without my head being chopped off.

I could see his smiling from the drivers seat as we drove through west Hollywood and onto a quieter street.

"Miss Sarah, Joe will love that. He never stops talking about you miss." Rob winked at me from his seat.

I was grateful to hear that Joe was infact thinking about me, and having a bit of reassurance that he'd like his surprise. But I loved the fact that Big Rob called me "Miss Sarah".

Seriously, like I said before. Cutest guy ever!

After about an hours drive from the airport, the SUV pulled up to large iron gates. Big Rob pulled out some sort of electronic beeper and pressed it towards the gates. They instantly opened.

I got chills down my spine as we drove through them onto well landscaped grounds. I felt like I was driving to a palace. Haha, I wish.

Pulling up the apartment complex in front of me, I soon through the idea out of it being a palace. But I still absolutely loved it.

There were three complexes, with I'd say around 6 apartments in each. Every one had its own balcony, but was very private. It wasn't like I could hop over onto my next door neighbors and give them a fright.

Cliff smiled and grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze, and I could tell from his eyes and facial expression that he was trying to say _You've made it honey!_

Kevin showed me into a large, well lit hallway, which branched off in different directions to the 6 apartments. He led me up two flights of stairs. I figured out on the way up that there were three floors, two apartments on each. My apartment just happened to be at the very top.

We stopped in front of a door that read 6a in gold.

"Are you ready?" Kevin asked me.

I nodded eagerly, but no words came out. I think I was just way too excited.

He gently opened the door and waited until I took my first steps into my new home. I instantly loved it. There was an extremely large hallway with beautiful paintings hung on the walls. The carpet was a modern beige. Branching off the hallway was an extremely large living room. It was perfect! It had a massive fireplace in one corner, and a plasma scream television a few meters away from it. The couch seemed to travel in a L shape across the room. It was so modern looking, I loved it. The best feature of the room was the balcony. The entire wall facing me was just glass doors. The whole wall!! On the balcony lay a small table and chairs. The view was beautiful. It made me feel so peaceful. It simply looked upon the landscaped gardens and large trees. It was so private.

Next was the bedroom. It was a good bit smaller than the one I have at home, but it was still lovely. Again it was decorated very modernly, which I loved. It also had a wonderful view of the gardens in front of me. An en-suite toilet was also present, which was handy.

A second bedroom was down the hall, with similar décor to the first.

The kitchen was a masterpiece! It was bigger than the two bedrooms combined. It was perfectly finished with all new appliances. I made a mental note to try and learn how to cook something more beneficial than toast.

After my grand tour of the apartment, I through myself on the couch and breathed in a sigh of relief. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Ok pet, well Rob and I are going to leave you and Cliff to it. I'll ring you in the morning and arrange our little excursion to the Mercedes dealership. And don't worry, I wont open my mouth to Joe. But I know he's going to love your surprise." Kevin smiled broadly at me. He was such a genuinely nice man.

He gave me his number and Robs just incase of an emergency and told me that the fridge was fully stocked, so we wouldn't go hungry. Brilliant, I was starving!

At this stage it was the middle of the night in LA. I didn't have long before I would be picked up in the morning so I needed to get some sleep.

As I lay my head on my new pillow, all I could think about was that certain Jonas boy. I really hope he likes his birthday present…..

**OHHHHH SO WHATS THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT?! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry its been like 5days since I updated. I've been in hospital all week so I couldn't get to a comp obviously. Glad to see a few people are enjoying the story, please continue to update and let me know of any suggestions you may have!**_

_**Happy reading, **_

_**Sarah**_

_**Sarahs POV**_

I woke up what seemed to be literally 5mintues later to the buzzing of my phone. UGHHHHH.

After Kevin and Big Rob left last night I had switched it back on after having turned it off on the airplane, only to be met with 22 missed calls from Joe, resulting in 22 voice mails. Needless to say, it was not fun listening to each and every one of them. Joe sounded so desperate in them and just kept repeating how sorry he was for being a jerk to me. I couldn't help but smile at his voice even though it sounded so sad. I knew me ignoring him now would all be worth it tomorrow.

Not knowing my new surroundings of the bedroom, I flung my arm out of the bed, hoping it would land on my cell phone. I patted around on the bed side table for a few seconds but realized if I didn't infact open my eyes to look for it, I would miss the call.

I could see the phone on the floor just beside my bed and I grunted. It was wayyyy to early for this shit.

"Hello" I groggily answered the annoying piece of technology.

"Sarah darling, its Kevin Jonas here, I'm on my way to pick you and Cliff up. I'll see you in 10!"

The god damn man had hung up before I could even answer. He was probably guessing that I would put up a fight with him about it being so early. Smart man.

Trying to remind myself of yesterdays events was easy as I looked around my new bedroom. The sunlight was beaming into the room, even through the shut curtains. This place was certainly a lot different to Dublin.

My bad mood didn't last long as I remembered that Kevin was actually picking me up so I could go and pick out my Mercedes. Yayyy! I had a feeling today would be a great day.

I smiled a cheeky smile to myself and jumped off the bed. I made my way to the spare bedroom, expecting to see Cliff, but his bed was made and the curtains were open. That's odd. I then searched the entire apartment before I came to a stop in front of my balcony doors. And there he was. Just staring out at my beautiful view. I didn't blame him, it was magnificent.

"Cliff you big grease ball, Kevin Jonas just rang. He's on his way to pick us up. Today is my first official day in LA!!," I screamed from behind him.

From the height that he jumped, I think I scared the shit out of him. Woops! Hehe

_**Joes POV**_

Today was like every other day. Except today I felt like shit. It was bad enough not being able to see Sarah, but not being able to talk to her?! It was just too much.

I slowly trudged down our long staircase, making my way into the kitchen and grabbing an apple. I didn't feel like eating, but I knew I needed energy for going to the studio today.

My whole family greeted me in the kitchen, just generally talking about something I cared nothing about. Until my dad got up to go that was.

"Eh Dad, aren't you coming to the studio today?" Nick asked my mischievous looking father. He had a glint in his eye.

"Ehhhhhhhhh……well……ehhh….no son…..it's just that…..ehhhh…. Look I'm just going out to do some business ok?! Stop hassling me!" my father answered. He totally yelled the last part at us.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked.

I actually didn't mean to say fuck in front of my mom and little brother Frankie, but I was so baffled by my fathers weird behaviour it just slipped out. Of course nothing gets passed my mom, so a newspaper to the back of the head was my punishment. Ouch.

After a few more minutes of my brothers yapping away and me staring into space, we took off for the studio.

I wasn't going to get any work done today if I didn't snap out of this mood. Shit anyway.

_**Sarahs POV**_

Three hours later I was the proud owner of the new Mercedes SLR Coupe. It was the most amazing car I had ever laid eyes on. Granted I wasn't much of a car girl, but I did appreciate a beautiful one. And this one. It was sleek black, with tan leather interior. The price was ridiculous, even for a car like this.

I loved the car so much that in the showroom I told the salesman it was like "sex on wheels."

He laughed. Mr Jonas didn't. Fuck.

The poor man must think I'm Irelands biggest whore. Then again, he does want to produce a show for me. He must be crazy or something.

Kevin managed to slip in to our conversation earlier that morning that the boys were going to be working at the studio all day. He also said that they would be there all day tomorrow aswel. I sent him a grateful smile.

Next on the days agenda was to head to the salon, so I dropped Cliff back to the apartment, asked for directions from an old woman who looked like she wanted to hit me with her cane and headed off to the nearest salon. It was only a 5 minute drive, but considering this car was an automatic, I was driving on the wrong side of the road and I had no clue where to go, it ended up taking me the best part of an hour.

Over the next 5 hours, yes 5! I indulged in some serious beauty therapy. I wanted to look extra perfect for seeing Joe tomorrow. I didn't want to be worrying about whether I looked ok or not, I wanted everything to go perfectly. This included getting my long chesnut hair dyed a darker shade and getting a trim. I also got a new manicure, pedicure and facial. Sure, Joe was most likely not going to see my feet, but my toes wanted pampering too, so the pedicure was a must.

5 hours later I stepped in of 5a. At this stage the sun had began to set and the sight from the balcony doors was breath taking. Cliff was already out there so I decided to join.

I was met by him grinning widely and letting out a loud whistle.

"You look gorgeous darling, that boy wont know what hit him"

"Awwww thanks Cliffy, what would I do without you ya cutie!" I cooed back at him. I really didn't know in all reality. Cliff had taken me under his wing after my parents died. He had helped make me the best actress I could be and always looked out for me.

Noticing my contract in his hands, I realized that he had been going through it with a fine tooth comb! He always did that. Every deal or offer that was put my way, he would always make sure I got the very best. I was so grateful for him.

"So lets go through your contract honey" cliff stated in his masculine tone.

"Definitely."

_**Joes POV**_

This was it. My birthday. For once in my entire 19 years of existence, I wasn't the least bit excited about it.

The prospects of the day were bleak. In a minute I would go downstairs to receive gifts from my family, eat some breakfast, generally say or do something stupid, then I'll head off to the studio with Nick and Kev, then I'll try and ring Sarah for the millionth time, then she wont pick up, then I'll go home and crawl into bed and think about how much I miss her and want her, then it'll be tomorrow.

That's my day.

I knew laying in my bed and pondering wasn't going to stop the days events, so I got up slowly, showered and dressed myself. On the way down the stairs I could smell my moms pancakes and that instantly brought the first smile of the day to my face. No matter what situation was unfolding, food could always make me smile. I must sound like a dog or something.

Walking into the kitchen, thinking about what I'd look like if I was a dog, I seemed to miss the fact that my family were all around the kitchen table, surrounding presents.

"Joe son, stop day dreaming and come and open your gifts," my father almost yelled. In fairness it pretty much takes a foghorn to get me to concentrate.

I smiled again, looking around at my family and felt guilty. They were the best family in the world, but right now, all I wanted to see was Sarahs face.

I walked toward my 3 brothers and my mom and dad and gave them each a quick hug.

First up for giving me a present were my parents. They handed me a large box, which was relatively empty apart from a few things rattling around in it.

I opened it up cautiously to see a model airplane, a passport and a coconut.

"Eh thanks guys…" was all I could spit out. I had probably gotten a better birthday present for my 1st birthday!

"Son, you really are very dense! We are sending you to Hawaii with your two brothers and 4 friends." My mother excitedly told me.

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, you guys rock!! Seriously…ahhhh this is amazing guys! Thank you so so so much!"

I actually couldn't believe they had gotten me such cool present. And to let us go away without any parental supervision? That's extremely strange.

I hugged each of my parents and said thank you like a million more times before Nick cleared his throat. He obviously wanted to give me his present. He left the kitchen area two minutes later, telling me to close my eyes. I did as I was told.

It was hilarious. I could here him grunting and cursing somewhere in front of me. Like he was trying to move something heavy.

"Ok open" he said, almost out of breath.

I did as I was told and opened my eyes, only to be met by the coolest looking surfboard like EVER!!

I couldn't actually open my mouth as I examined the beauty of it. It was stunning. I knew Nick must have purchased it for me for the trip to Hawaii.

Still lacking any speaking abilities, I pulled him into a giant bear hug and kissed him all over his face.

"EWWWWWWWWW Joe, dude, get off me you freak" he panted, but laughed at the same time.

Next up was Kev, my older brother and best friend in the world. I genuinely didn't have a clue what he would get me.

He looked at me like he was nervous or something and reached into the pocket of his white skinny jeans to retrieve a little red velvet box. He threw it at me from across the table.

I was a bit confused at this stage. A little red box? What the fuck?

I opened the box slowly to reveal a silver ring, not unlike my promise ring with latin words inscribed around it. It was a hot ring, but this was weird.

"You trying to propose or something bro?" I laughed at him.

"Shut up you dumb ass. The latin words mean _Brothers and Best Friends _Joe." Kevin retorted.

I couldn't believe it, for like the 3rd time this morning I was in total shock. Who knew my brother could be so thoughtful!

I looked down at the ring again, and back up to my brother. This gift was the most special to me. I loved it.

I lunged at my big brother and didn't stop hugging him until my father informed me I was choking him. Woops. I think he knew how much it meant to me from the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I had such a great family.

"Joeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee what about my present?" my little brother Frankie whined at me. Oh shit, ye. Forgot about little tank. I was too wrapped up in all the other amazing presents I had just gotten.

"Sorry bud, I was just saving your present till last coz I know its gonna be the best Tank" I told him. He was so cute. I could see so much of myself in him it scared me.

He definitely liked my answer because he started doing a little victory dance, like Nick did when our album went platinum.

After his few minutes of dancing he handed me a medium sized gift bag. Inside was a scrapbook that he had made all by himself, or so he told me. On every page were pictures of me and him, from the day he was born, to just last week. It made me feel amazing looking at all the pictures, most of them I didn't even realise we had. I loved it.

"Well I was right Frank, your present was the best. Thanks little brother" I whispered too him while down on my honkers. His eyes lit up and he jumped into my arms. I really did love him. Even though he annoyed the shit out of me sometimes, I couldn't ask for a better younger brother. He had this amazing gift where he could always make me smile, not just me actually, anybody. That was an awesome gift to have.

After thanking my family numerous more times we sat down to a plate of my moms home cooked pancakes. Well everyone else had a plate. I had seven.

_**Sarahs POV**_

It was Joe's birthday. I felt like such a bitch for not contacting him, but it would be worth it.

I opened the envelope I had bought yesterday at a store beside the beauty salon and slipped his present in.

It was now or never.

_**Joes POV**_

"SURPRISE!!" was what I was welcomed with at the studio.

The large room was filled with all of my best friends, family and loved ones. I really didn't think this day was going to turn out like this.

Right now, I need to try my best to keep Sarah out of my mind.

If she doesn't care enough to even send me a simple text on my birthday, then fuck her.

_**Sarahs POV**_

After following Kevin's directions to the studio, I pulled up outside what looked like a house. Kevin had told me the studio was infact built inside one of the music producers homes. Fancy.

My stomach was all over the place. I hadn't eaten that morning as I was convinced I was going to throw everything back up. I was so nervous. I was finally going to see Joe.

I parked my car on the street as the driveway had been taken up by whom I assumed were party guests. Kevin had told me that his wife and himself had been planning to throw Joe a surprise birthday party that day. I apparently was the surprise guest.

Not bothering to knock on the door as it was slightly open, I timidly pushed my way into the large foyer of the home. My palms were sweaty and I seriously thought I was going to faint at this stage. Was I crazy to be doing this?

Before I could answer my own question, Nick practically pounced on me, squeezing the lift out of me with his bone crushing hug. I had to laugh, the kid was cute.

"Hey Nick, nice to know you missed me buddy" I winked at him.

He laughed in the cute way that he does, which brought an even bigger smile to my face.

"So I presume you're looking for Joe? He's out in the garden with a few friends."

I smiled at Nick gratefully and turned to make my way out to the garden. It was like Nick could tell what I was thinking, because he grabbed my hand and turned me towards him.

"And don't worry Sarah, he'll love his present."

"Thanks Nick" I smiled again.

I really couldn't put this off any longer. If I just stood here Joe would eventually see me, and that wasn't the big entrance I wanted.

I made my way through the large house, filled with people of all ages. I recognized a number of kids from Disney and smiled politely at them. This was definitely not the kind of party I was used to.

Reaching the patio door, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, stepping out into the garden.

I shouldn't have opened my eyes.

_**Joes POV**_

I was having a great party so far and was now sitting on a garden swing with Chels. She had gotten me a 500 gift voucher for one of the best guitar stores in LA. It was really generous of her.

We had been out in the garden for over an hour now and I had been blabbing on and on about how I hated the female race.

God help the poor girl, she sat there the whole time with her mouth hanging open, as I bitched out every living woman. I tried not to think about Sarah and just keep the bitching general, but it wasn't working.

"So I presume you are talking about a certain Irish actress then Joey?" she asked me.

Damn it, I thought I was being discreet.

I scoffed at her. "Ehhh no Chels, I'm just talking about women in general. They are never happy. It's like I cant do anything right!"

She looked at me for a few minutes, as if she was trying to get up the courage to say something.

"You do everything right Joey" she purred as she moved in to kiss me.

It's like everything slowed down in that minute. I could see her face inching towards mine, a slight smile pulling at her lips. Pieces of her blonde hair scattered across her face from the wind. Her big blue eyes hollowing into mine.

And all I could think was : She's not Sarah.

Right before Chelsea was about to kiss me, we both heard a soft gasp.

OH. MY. GOD

_**Sarahs POV**_

I had seen enough. I spun on my heel and ran as fast as I could back through the house I had just come from.

I made it out onto the driveway when a hand tugged on my arm. I stopped dead in my tracks. I recognized the feeling of those callused hands.

The tears were blurring my vision and streaking the make up I had so expertly put on, so I wiped them away fiercely. This cant be happening. It just cant be.

I slowly turned to face the boy who had just broken my heart.

He stood there, a look of both shock, happiness and guilt on his face. Yet he looked great. His raven locks were tossled, he was more tanned than the last time I saw him, and he had slight stuble. I couldn't help but still be attracted to him, but I could barely look at him. What was he doing with his so called best friend? They were about to kiss before the realized I was there.

"Sar……." he asked like he didn't really believe I was here.

"Surprise" I replied harshly.

"Oh my god, Sarah, I….wow…oh my god." He tried to put his arms around me, but I stepped back from him.

The look of hurt on his face was almost too much. I shouldn't feel guilt right now, he's the one that obviously has been lying to me.

"Happy Birthday Joe" I whispered, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Happy Birthday" I said more strongly. I then turned away from Joe Jonas and walked out of his life.

_**Joes POV**_

"Happy Birthday Joe" She whispered, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Happy Birthday" she said more strongly before yanking her arm from my grasp and walking out of the driveway.

Still being in total shock, I didn't realise until 5 minutes later that she had left me with 2 gifts. A small cupcake with a lit candle placed in it and an envelope with _Joe _written neatly on its front.

My heart started to pound and my hands started to tremble. So many thoughts were running through my mind. I couldn't believe Sarah was here, in LA and up until 2 minutes ago was standing right in front of me. Crying non the less. And I knew it was my fault. Again.

I carefully tore open the envelope to reveal my birthday present from the girl of my dreams.

A signed contract.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! So did you guys like that chapter? I actually had more hopes for it than this, but my mind is still all over the place from being stuck in hospital all week.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sarahs POV**_

I woke up feeling sick. Both mentally and physically. Yesterday had not turned out at all how I had planned. Firstly I hadn't planned on getting my heart broken, secondly I hadn't planned on getting wasted and smoking like 40 cigarettes on my balcony. Nope, wasn't what I had planned at all.

I thought maybe the alcohol would block out everything I was feeling, but it hadn't. My potential move to LA wasn't half as exciting to me now that I knew Joe wouldn't be involved in it. I was scared. There was a flight booked back to Dublin for myself and Cliff in exactly 10 days. I either go home to pack my things or I go home and stay home. The really scary part was that Cliff wouldn't be staying in LA, no matter what my decision.

Yesterday I had made my choice to sign the contract and move permanently to LA. But last night made me doubt my choice. I hadn't signed the contract just so I could be nearer to Joe, I mean it was a great opportunity for me, something I've always dreamed of, but Joe was supposed to be there to share my dreams with me. And he wont be. Noone will.

I knew I needed to get for the day but my head was banging and I was absolutely terrified of what the day may hold. Mr Jonas had phoned Cliff last night while I was passed out on the balcony, that the auditions for the part of my younger brother were to be on today in a studio downtown. He said I didn't have to be there, but he was sure the director would love my oppinion on potential actors. I needed to go. If anything it may help me make my decision to stay or leave.

I slowly raised myself up from my cozy bed and stomped into my adjoining bathroom to turn on the shower. I needed a hot one to get the pain out of my head. But nothing could get the pain out of my heart. He hadn't called last night. He hadn't texted. He obviously didn't care. Granted I would have cancelled his calls and deleted his texts, it still would have showed to me that he cared just a tiny little bit. But he didn't.

After I spent no less than an hour in the shower I decided to make myself look half decent. If I decided to stay and do the show, I wanted to make a good impression on my director and potential co-stars. I didn't want them to think they were dealing with a little kid. I towel dried my long hair, then turned the hair drier on it, then straightened it to within an inch of its life. I loved my hair straight. It made me feel somewhat sexy. But all I felt now was numbness. I applied my usual Estee Lauder foundation to my face, some concealer under my eyes, heavy brown eyes shadow and clumps of mascara to make my blue eyes shine. After my beauty preperation I decided on wearing my white skinny jeans, chanel flats and a vintage rolling stones t-shirt. I put in my usual pearl earrings my mother had given me and sprayed a dab of fantasy by Britney Spears. My Dolce and Gabanna white bag was the last piece of the puzzle. Whoever said all Irish girls had red frizzy hair, freckles and believed in leprechauns was crazy.

A little while later I was in the passenger seat of my new Merc. Cliff begged me to drive it so I reluctantly agreed. I have to admit its priceless watching his facial expressions as he speeds down the highway. I think he's in love. After another 30 minutes of laughing away to myself, the nav system in the car told us we had arrived at our destination. It was a large production company lot, with people who looked way to busy for their own good bussling around the place. I already loved it.

A security man pointed us in the direction of the set where the auditions were taking place. There were atleast 100 kids lined up outside the door looking over scripts, obviously trying to memorise their lines. It seems like yesterday that I was one of them, auditioning for any part that was available. Its weird how things can change so quickly.

Cliff and I were stopped at the door by a young enough looking girl, dressed head to toe in black, with a bandana on her head. Note to self…give this girl a makeover. I tried to push my way through her but she blocked my way.

"Excuse me but this is a closed set. The auditions today are only for young males between the ages of 10-16."

"No, excuse me! I don't think you understand, this is my show" I said harshly to her. How dare she refuse me entrance. Had she not been told I was coming or something?

All she did was scoff. Oh bad move.

"Look hazel…" I said looking at her name tag, "My name is Sarah Brensin and these boys right here are audtioning to play my younger brother on this sitcom. It is MY show, so if you would kick her brain into gear and realise that you are soooo going to be fired any second, that would great."

I smiled at my boldness. I wasn't in the mood for this today. It was boiling hot out here and some little freak is refusing me admittance. Cliff could see things were about to get out of hand when Hazels eyes raged with anger, so he stepped up.

"Hazel, go and get the director if you don't believe us. This is ridiculous. Just back off and let Ms Brensin and I inside and we will never speak of this incident again. Agreed?"

The anger in her eyes didn't subside but she reluctantly moved away from the door, signaling us in. Stupid Bitch.

I stomped all the way into the next room, I could almost feel steam coming out my ears. But then I saw Mr Jonas. His friendly smile made me instantly forget about Hazel and I was glad atleast to have one friend in LA. Even if he was technically my boss and the father of the boy I now hated.

"Sarah pet, this is Conor Dooley, he is the director of the show. Well if you choose to sign the contract that is," Kevin laughed.

The mention of the contract shot me right back to reality. I needed to get that back from Joe. If he decided to show his father, then I was legally bound to stay in LA. I needed to get rid of that copy and simply ask for another one.

"Haha well its nice to meet you Conor, I'm Sarah. Oh and by the way Kevin, this is slightly embarrassing, but I seem to have misplaced the contract. Could I get another copy?" I asked.

Just as I did, Cliff gave me a curious look. He knew I had signed the original copy and given it to joe, but he didn't know the events of the previous day. I couldn't bring myself to tell him last night. I gave him my best stare that translated to "just-go-with-me-on-this-you-muppet-I'll-explain-later-keep-your-mouth-shut-or-I'll-kill-you." He got a worried look on his face so I think he got the picture.

"Yes of course Sarah, no problem at all" Kevin replied.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Ms Brensin, I sincerely hope we will be working together for many years to come." The shows director said, giving me a firm handshake.

After a few more minutes and more introductions to members of the staff and crew, I was seated a table with Cliff, Mr Jonas, Conor and the casting director Amber.

Boy after boy came in to audition for the role of Ollie, my 14year old younger brother. Each and every one had the most cringe full Irish accent I had ever heard. It got worse as time went on. Half of the boys were reading through the script in a Scottish accent. Oh dear god.

Staring at my nails for 4hours was getting seriously boring at this stage and I think everyone in the room was agreeing that nobody was right for the role. Then things changed. The last guy to audition strolled into the room, greetings each person at the long table, shaking all of our hands. This was a good start. Manners go a long way. He was tall enough, I'd say around 5'7, with light brown shaggy hair. He was cute for a kid. I still didn't expect him to be a good actor though, I was so discouraged by his predecessors. Then he read the first line of the script.

He left the room 10 minutes later and all our mouths were hanging open.

"Well well well, who knew you yanks could do such a good irish accent. I think we've found my brother" I proudly stated.

Everyone laughed and no more than 5 minutes later, we had found my on screen brother. Cliff decided to stick around with the other "old people" as I called them, but I needed to head back to the apartment. I had a lot of thinking to do.

That hazel girl gave me the filthiest glare as I sauntered past her. She was obviously jealous because I actually was who I said I was. I gave her my cheesiest smile, showing off my perfectly straight white teeth. If I do decide to stay here, that girl will be fired before the first scene is shot. Garunteed.

Fishing around in my D&G bag for my keys, a muffled cough came from beside me. It was the kid that could be playing my brother. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was so cute. I could tell he was going to be a serious hotty when he grew up a bit. If only he had a brother…..Fuck, what the hell is up with me. I'm heart broken over Joe yet I still have sex on the brain. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Oh hey, I'm Sarah, nice to meet you…" I said shaking his hand.

"Dylan….." he finished for me. "Dylan Efron."

"Well I've got to say Dylan, you were definitely the best guy I saw today. But I cant say too much, the director will kill me" I smiled at him and gave him a humorous wink.

"Haha thanks Sarah, seriously though, it would be so cool to work with you. When I found out about this audition I was so excited. I already knew about you. My brother and I have followed your show for like EVER. We watch it online. You're an amazing actress…" he said blushing.

Wow, I couldn't believe people in America could actually watch my show. I had no idea it could be viewed online. That was like way cool! Wait, wait, did he say brother?

As if by magic, a sleek porche rolled up right beside where Dylan and I were standing. Out of it came an extremely good looking guy. Like oh my god good looking.

"Hey dyl………oh hi" he said no directing his attention towards me. I could see a smile creep onto his lips and a glint in his eye. Wow he was gorgeous. He was around 2inches taller than me, with light brown hair, similar to his brothers. He was obviously quite built, I could tell from the tight Hollister shirt he was wearing.

"Sarah, this is my brother Zac. Zac, this is Sarah." Dylan said pointing between the two of us.

"You're Sarah Brensin, from the Land of Dreams. Wow, its so nice to meet you." Zac spoke quickly.

This guy was great. Not only was he a complete hotty, but he could do wonders for my ego. God knows its taken a bashing lately. But……but what about Joe…….

"Yep that's me. It's nice to meet you. Your brother is a really talented actor, I'm rooting for him to get the part on my show"

Zac smiled revealing teeth all to similar to mine. Perfectly straight, white. I'm guessing veneers. Luckily for me, mine were genetic.

"Oh well he gets that from his big brother, I'm an actor too……."

It seemed like he was waiting for me to jump in and say something. Like I knew who he was. Ehhhhh what do I say? I didn't have a clue who this guy was.

"Look dude, sorry but I have no clue who you are so I'm not gonna give you some bullshit and pretend I admire the work you've done. For all I know you could work in McDonalds." I said, it almost sounded like I was bored. Oh well, there was no point beating around the bush.

Zac looked from his brother to me and back again and then burst out laughing. Like really really laughing. Like I had said the funniest thing he had ever heard. I looked at him for a minute, quite embarrassed that someone might see me and associate me with a psychopath, but gradually my frown turned into a smile, which turned into a small laugh, which turned into 3 weirdos laughing at absolutely nothing.

_**Joes POV**_

This had to be the most boring meeting of my life. I had no clue why my brothers and I needed to attend the stupid thing. It was all about when J.O.N.A.S our tv show would air, and what would be better for ratings and stuff. Complete and utter bullshit really.

I hadn't said a word all morning, actually I hadn't said a word since Sarah left yesterday. After I had opened her present and seen a signed contract I had stood in shock for what seemed like hours. I couldn't get my head around what had just happened. Without telling anyone at the party, I drove myself home and locked myself in my room. Needless to say my parents were livid that I left the surprise party they had thrown for me, but Nick and Kev tried their best to cover for me. I'm pretty sure Nick knew what was going on, considering he was sending me death glares all morning.

I knew it looked bad, what Sarah had seen in the garden, but I didn't kiss Chelsea. Ye, I didn't move when she tried to kiss me, but it was from shock, not me wanting her to do it. And we didn't even kiss! Sarah just jumped to conclusions like she did with those paparrazzi pictures. She has no right to be so upset.

I mentally smacked myself. She has every right to be upset. Heck, I'm surprised she didn't beat the crap out of me. Even though my actions were innocent, to her it looked like I was dating Chelsea. I didn't blame Sar at all for the way she reacted.

After I locked myself away last night I managed to read the through the contract she had given me. It was a great deal for her, with loads of perks, and some great oppurtunities for her career. But that's not what she wanted me to see when she gave it to me. She wanted me to see that she was moving to LA, leaving her home, leaving her friends, leaving her safety net……..for me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kev kicking me under the table. Apparently some dude in a suit that so did not fit was asking my opinion on something.

"Ye sure, whatever…" was all I could muster to say.

An hour later me and my brothers were walking across the parking lot of the production lot when I heard something. Someone.

I looked around the car park until I finally found the source of the noise. There she was. She was more beautiful than I had ever seen her. And she was laughing. She looked happy. She was…..she was with Zac. What the fuck? How does she even know him.

I decided then and there that this was my chance to talk to her. I was too confused last night to ring her. I still needed to get my head around everything that had happened. But this was my chance.

Placing my right foot forward I began to walk slowly. As quickly as I started, I stopped. She was giving her number to him, hugging him and his bro and then jumping in her car. She was gone.

My heart was beating so fast. I needed to see her. I needed to fix this. Tonight.

**5 hours later**

Thank god for mothers. It only took me 2 minutes of begging her for Sarahs address before she gave in. Too easy really. Then again, if my dad found out, he would flip his lid!

Pulling up the gated community, I recognized it immediately. It was the home to a lot of hollywoods young stars. Apparently industry exec's thought that keeping them all together would keep them out of trouble. They couldn't be more wrong. The amount of parties me brothers and I have attended here over the last 2 years is ridiculous. Of course our parents think that there just PG-13 parties, but they don't know, wont hurt them. Still though, the parties might get a little out of control, but I've always stuck with the standards I set for myself. I don't drink and I don't have sex. God, I'm one boring idiot.

I had an electronic beeper which automatically opened the gates. Chels had given it to me last year when she moved in. I seriously doubt Sarah knows who her new neighbour is. Well that would be a fun conversation to have….NOT.

I parked my car outside one of the complexes and made my way inside. With every step I took my heart beat sped up and my hands became sweatier. I was now right outside her apartment. It was simple. I could turn around and lose her forever, or I could be a fucking man about it and knock on the door.

_**Sarahs POV**_

So really the only way I could find out the Jonas's address was by ringing Mr Jonas, but that would be seriously inappropriate. The mans my boss for god sakes. Oh wait…Nick.

Just as I pulled out my cell to dial Nick number, a slow knock came to the door. I looked at the door for a minute to make sure I heard right. I didn't know anybody here and Cliff had a key, who the hell would be knocking. But then it came again.

Slowly lifting myself off the couch, I gradually moved toward the door. Probably just one of my neighbours welcoming me to the building or something. Boy was I wrong.

There he was. Joe. My Joe. No, no. Not my Joe. He looked awful, like he had run a marathon and needed a liter or water or something. But he still looked amazing. I couldn't believe he was here. How did he know I was here? I looked in his eyes and they mimicked my own. They were full of hurt.

I stood back from the door, motioning for him to come in. He just stood there, like he was expecting to have to fight his way in.

"Are you going to just stand there Jonas?" I asked harshly.

He slowly entered my apartment, looking around, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Joe just give me the contract back ok, that's all I want. I made a mistake, I need it back"

He looked at me, surprise consuming his handsome face.

"How did you make a mistake Sar, this contract is amazing, you really deserve it"

Sar. I couldn't handle him calling me that. My heart skipped a beat as he spoke, just the sound of his voice had the ability to make my knees weak. But I couldn't show him that I still had feelings for him, I needed to be strong.

"Joe don't fuck around, just give me the contract."

He shook his head, like he was disappointed, which hurt me. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out the envelope. He cautiously extended his arm to give me the document that was oh so important. It decided the rest of my life. I snatched it off him, not looking him in the eyes.

"You can leave now"

His body seemed to stiffen at my words and all I wanted was to run up to him and hold on to him for dear life. Before we had fought the other day, I had fantasized about being with Joe, in every sense of the word. I wanted to kiss him, hug him, make love to him, hold him, make him laugh, make him smile, just make him happy. But I wasn't the one he wanted to make him happy. I needed to move on.

"No"

"Excuse me?? Joe get out!!" I screamed at him.

"No Sarah. I'm not leaving until we talk about this."

"Talk about what?! The fact that you've been lying to me about 'Chels'" I said her name with such venom in my voice that his eyes narrowed.

"Sarah I wasn't lying. What you saw yesterday………."

"What I saw yesterday was that you were about to kiss that bitch"

He seemed kind of pissed off now. Good. I don't care.

"Chelsea is not a bitch Sarah! She's a good friend of mine. And I WAS NOT about to kiss her. SHE was about to kiss me!"

"Well you weren't trying to stop her from where I was standing Jonas"

He knew I was right there. He hadn't tried to stop her.

"I know…………….but….but…. You have to believe me, it was like it happened in slow motion. One minute we were just talking, then the next she is making a move. I could see her face inching towards mine and I just froze……"

"Oh wow Joe, that makes it all so much better"

"But do you want to know what I was thinking when she was about to kiss me?"

"No Joe, I don't give a shit to be honest"

That was true, I didn't give a shit. Apparently he thought I said "yes joe, please tell me" because he continued to speak.

"I was thinking……..I was thinking that she wasn't you…….."

My breath caught in my throat and I forced myself to look him in the eyes. They said it all. He was telling the truth.

There was complete silence between us as a lump began forming in my throat, and I could feel a single tear fall down my face. Damn it, ever since I met this boy all I do is cry. I hate that. I hate being so vulnerable.

I could see his eyes soften as he moved his hand to my face, brushing my single tear away. Feeling his hand on my skin and smelling his cologne was too much. I jumped into his arms, burying my head into the crook in his neck, taking it all in. I could feel his arms inch around waist, pulling me closer and closer until our bodies were almost one. I didn't want to let go for fear of it not being real. I knew at that moment that I needed him in my life.

"I missed you Sar" he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too Joe."

I could feel him detaching himself from my body slightly, so that we were now looking at each other. I tried to take in every detail of his face. His eyes, his amazing lips, his tanned skin, his slight stubble. He seemed to be doing the same with my face, until he began to lean in.

"Joe no…." I whispered, pushing his chest with my hand.

A look of utter confusion passed over his face.

"Joe things cant just go back to us being the way we were. I still need that contract back….." I looked down at me feet, afraid of his response, but I knew I was making the right decision. It was wrong of me to be so hasty with my decision to sign the contract. I need to really think if this is what's right for me in the long run. I need to think about more than just Joe. I need to be mature and the time to make the right decision.

"WHAT??" he screamed.

"Joe in 10 days there is a flight back to Dublin booked for me. I either go home and pack up my life to bring it back to LA, or I go home and stay there. I need to really think about this"

"You cant be serious" he responded, squeezing my hand as he did so.

"I'm deadly serious Joe………..10days"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really sorry to the people who actually do read this fic, but I've decided not to continue it, at least for now. I only have 18 reviews and in my experience of reading fan fiction, that's not a lot at all, considering I've written nearly 30,000 words. This leads me to think that my fic isn't all that good, which is fine. I do love to write and I might continue this story at some stage because I really did enjoy it and had it all planned out.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are great,**

**Sarah x**


End file.
